Edward's Angel
by Skomie
Summary: When Aden Swan moves to Forks vampires and werewolves are no longer the only mythical creatures around. Will their fate be the same when Edward isn't the only one with a past? How many secrets can love take? ExOC Warning: Male/Male Pairing.
1. Up, Up, and Away!

**Hey everyone. Before you start reading this story I just want to make a few quick comments on it.**

**I've been toying with the main character, Aden, for a long time now. He's been buzzing around in my head for _years_**** but I never really found a plot for him. I'm still working on giving him his own universe buy for now I'm looking at this as a good opportunity to develop his character while letting him play in Stephanie Meyer's world. Please do not expect him to be a Bella clone. While Aden and Bella do have a lot in common, I don't plan to make the interchangeable.**

**For a while the story will mirror Twilight's plot but will eventually veer off. So just bear with me. :)**

**Twilight and all Twilight characters are (c) to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Warning: Story (will) contain a Male/Male pairing. Later chapters will be rated M**

* * *

The Arizona sun was blazing over the eastern horizon, shining with a fierce heat despite the early hour. If it wasn't for my sweet mother or my patient step-father this ridiculous blaring sun would surely be my favorite thing about the home I was soon leaving. It was overbearing, oppressive, and completely inescapable. Yet it felt safe and familiar, comforting. There was a sort of ease in knowing that Shorts Season was 10 month out of the year. In always stuffing a second shirt in my backpack on days I wanted to appear presentable - knowing I'd sweat through the first before lunch. Of knowing that despite the stares that skirted around my gaze and the rumors I'd been surrounded by - despite all that - I knew exactly the next time I'd see that friendly, consuming, sun. If not tomorrow than certainly the next day.

As the thought ran through my mind, a slow grumble ran the course of my body. After today, when would I see the sun again? I sighed, I would have to learn to live without.

There were many redeeming qualities about the dinky (and that's being kind) town of Forks, Washington. My father, Charlie, for instance ranked high on the list. He was a genuinely good guy with nothing by honorable intentions - even if he did make deplorable choices when it came to geography. And he loved me, a lot.

There was also the landscape with its winding forests' paths and graceful hills. It was all perfectly picturesque. And really, there was only one thing catastrophically wrong with the town. Well, 305 things depending on how you chose to look at it. 305 overcastted, soggy, cold days. More rain than rays, more clouds than blue sky. Suddenly my heart jumped at the thought of my harebrained mother and the sprawling, scarce, Arizona view.

My mother had very recently remarried. The whole thing seemed a blur in hindsight. The journey from, "I'm done with Men, Aden. I'm happy to be single," to, "Honey, Phil proposed! Isn't that wonderful?" Had only taken a year. I was happy for her, happy for them - for us. Phil was an amazing, caring guy - if a little young. But what my mom had on him in years she made up for in being unusually erratic.

Renee was an exceptional woman who raised me, for all intensive purposes, alone. She was strong and loving but she took some serious work. She was twitchy, inconsistent. She jumped from hobby to hobby the same exact way she switched from idea to idea - with the blink of an eye. Just keeping up your side of a conversation with her was a mental exercise. Phil was young and grounded, he was good for her.

I had been set to leave them midsummer. It had been my idea, my own little present to them. I knew neither of them had ever thought of me as a burden but I also sensed my mother's desire to travel flare up and saw how Phil's eyes twinkled at the mention of exotic places him and my mother would go… _someday._

The plan had been to start my senior year at Forks High and figure college out from there. It had taken months to convince my mom that it was what I wanted. Months and lots of carefully inserted comments those good intentions of Charlie and a secret desire to reconnect with my childhood. In October, she finally conceded to let me go after I finished my junior year, though she remained suspicious. I would be relocating in July and, at the time, the date had seemed ominously too soon.

But things had changed since October. Its March now and my bags are packed. Thrown into the back of my old Chevy with the few belongings I cared to take with me. Only one large duffel bag and one suitcase. All secure under a green tarp - protecting them from the same elements I would soon need protecting from as well. I cringed at the thought of my new waterproof wardrobe.

I stared at the small unearthed cactus in my hand. It was the only piece of Arizona I was taking with me. I tried to make it seem like enough.

"Aden!" Phil called. "If you plan on getting there before Easter you may want to start thinking about heading out soon!"

He smiled at me but I could see the sadness lingering in the back of his eyes. It touched me to know that he was sincerely sad to see me go. I would miss him too.

"Phil!" My mom scolded, smacking him lightly on the arm. "Don't rush him. He should at least get some breakfast in him before he leaves." Her eyes lingered on me, pleadingly.

"No mom, really," we had already had this discussion. "I'm just going to take some coffee for the road. Phil's right, I should get going."

She bit her lip, something we both did when we were trying to hold back something we desperately wanted to say.

"I love you mom," I said, wrapping her in my arms, "I'll call you as soon as I get there, okay?" She looked disapproving. "Fine, I'll call you ever time I stop. But only if you promise not to worry yourself to death."

Phil laughed, grabbing my arm and pulling me into his own hug . He slapped my back where some bruises were still fresh. I tried to bite the cringe back. He didn't notice but my mother, of course, did.

"This basket case?" He joked, "She'll be out of her mind the entire time you're on the road."

My mother walked away, wiping her eyes, and grumbling something about getting my coffee.

I walked to my truck, an old beat up thing that only I wasn't worried about making the trip in one piece. The outside was rusted and dented but the ancient engine was built to last. I yanked the ever-stuck door open, placing the potted plant on the passenger's seat next to me and climbed in.

"Take care of her, okay?" I asked, holding the steering wheel hard and stared straight out the windshield. I fought the urge to bite my lip. "She's going to need you to take care of her."

"I will," he said as I met his eyes, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Now _you_ don't worry. You're no better than her sometimes. Just try to take care of yourself, huh? She'll never forgive herself if something happened to you, you know that."

His eyes said more than his words and I nodded to him once and started the reluctant truck.

With a travel mug placed vicariously between my knees and the two people that made up the majority of my family waving in my rearview mirror, I drove down the street. Out of Arizona, away from home. Towards the rain.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Forks was exactly how I remembered it to be, which is saying something considering I hadn't been here since I was ten. I guess there wasn't a lot for my mind to forget or for time to manipulate. Forks was small, simple place. Small enough of a town that everyone stared as I drove past them. In Forks if you didn't recognize something, say a face or a car, than that meant it hadn't been around long. Things seemed to fall in only two easy categories: Familiar and New.

There were so few of everything that nothing new ever went unnoticed. And if by chance anything _had _been able to slip under the radar it wouldn't have been me wearing shorts and it wouldn't have been truck which could be heard coming for at least four blocks. I tried to slouch down lower in the cab.

I navigated the offensive vehicle down the streets as the roads became impossiblely smaller. I had already abandoned my MapQuest print out, now following the handwritten directions of my mother.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

_**"**_Here," she said two weeks ago, shoving a piece of paper in my hand as I walked past her in the kitchen.

"What's this?" I asked as I stared down at what was obviously a set of directions.

"I know you looked up how to get there," She said, waving disgustedly towards the living room where the computer sat in the corner. "But I wouldn't trust those."

I could feel myself rolling my eyes and she eagerly continued. "This isn't _just _about my aversion to technology. I just wrote out the way from Route 101 to the house. The roads aren't like they are here, Hun. Its easy to miss turns. I'm not sure they all even have names." I knew my eyes has barely softened. "Trust me, kiddo. Take them - you can be all on your own until 101."

I scanned the directions as she went back to making her salad. They were miles away from the internet ones I had all but memorized. These seemed much more direct. The other set had been winding, the map had taken long loops and sidetracks. Thinking back, it seemed that roads had been missing. Renee was probably right.

Though as I read more carefully my skepticism returned. _'Take a left at Randy's Hardware' _I read followed by, _'Go straight past the playground.'_

I looked up, a slight laugh on my lips. "Mom, _'Left at the broken traffic light'_? What kind of instructions are these?"

She shrugged. "Its been a while, Aden. I can't remember the names anymore. You know how bad my memory is sometimes."

"Yea, but how do you know none of this has changed? You could have me driving all over the straight looking for _'the green fire hydrant'_." My smile dropped as I saw the expression on her face.

She stared out of the window into nothing, the corners of her mouth drooping as she shook her head. "Aden," she said softly, "Forks never changes."

* * *

**Very slow chapter, I know. We'll get to Aden's special abilities in the next chapter, I promise!**

**I have about 20 Chapter written out and about 8 actually editted (I swear it takes me four times longer to edit than it does to write) so hopefully updates will be fairly regular.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. New Development

**So this is a long chapter, sorry guys. Or maybe that's a good thing? Let me know if you'd rather smaller ones.**

**All Stephanie Meyer's characters are (c) to her.**

**Warning: Story (will) contain Male/Male pairings. Later chapters will be rated M.**

* * *

I called Charlie as I pulled into his street, our street now, and he was waiting for me in the doorway when I finally pulled into the driveway. Much like Renee's assessment of Forks - Charlie never changed either.

"Aden," he said, clapping me on the shoulder. "Its… good to have you here. Finally."

Even though I had never really lived with my dad for any long period of time I had figured out at an early age that Charlie wasn't good with words and did worse with feelings. Need to know was always a fair base line to throw at him. Details were too personal. I hadn't see him for three years now and noticing the reigned in happiness in his eyes, I realized that there simply had to be worse places than Forks. After all, it wasn't even raining.

"Its good to be here," I said back to him, trying to muster up enough sincerity.

Charlie slapped the hood of my truck as he made his way to the bed, yanking the suitcase out, followed by the duffel. I nearly had to fight the suitcase out of his hand to carry it myself. It didn't look like I had a chance in hell at dislodging the bag as well.

"You should call Renee soon," he said, already halfway to the house. "She's been calling like crazy. Wasn't sure your truck would make it."

"My truck is fine."

He looked doubtfully at me as we made our way to the second floor of the house. "Yea, well, it made it. That has to count for something." It was as close to a compliment as the Chevy would ever hear from him.

The door to my bedroom was open and from the hall I could see that not much had changed since my last visit. The full bed (upgraded from a twin) seemed to take up half the room. In one corner was a small brown chair that looked like it had seen much better days, another wall held a desk and a small bureau was shoved in the only available space, almost blocking the closet.

"Most of our old toys are still in here. We can shove it all up in the attic if you want… I know its not much, but…"

"Its great, Dad," I said, remembering not to call him by his first name to his face.

He placed the duffel on the bed and looked warily around the room. The silence continued.

"Well, Uh." His fingers were searching the grains in the wooden desk as if they might hold a few topics for conversation. "You're all registered for school. Figured you could start tomorrow, if you're not too tired. Missing one day wouldn't hurt you I suppose though."

"No, tomorrows fine."

He nodded as if there never really had been another option. "I could drive you, if you wanted. At least the first day."

"No!" I all but shouted. The only thing worse than being the new kid in a small town showing up half way through a semester was being that kid showing up in his father's police cruiser. "No," I said again, a little more in control of the volume, "I'm sure I can find my way there."

"Alright," he replied before turning. "I'll just leave you to get settled then."

I stayed in my room, searching the bookcases and furniture tops from the safety of my bed. The small room was littered with memories. Finger paintings I'd done as a child were tacked up on the wall above the desk. The newspaper clipping of my birth announcement was framed and placed on the bureau. A worn to death copy of Goodnight Moon was shoved, upside down, in the bookcase. It made me feel closer, and farther, from home at the same time.

My bags were still packed when Charlie called up the stairs to say he had ordered pizza.

Dinner was mostly quiet as we sat in the kitchen. The dinky table rocked any time the balance was even slightly thrown and the feeling of, _We're not in Kansas anymore_, struck a cord. Renee would never had stood for an uneven table.

"So," he began unexpectedly, as if the idea of conversation suddenly hit him, "your mom says you got into some sort of fight before you left."

He picked up a slice of pizza and gestured towards my face, half of which was still covered in a sickly, but fading purple.

"It didn't exactly go like that," I said, toying with my water glass.

"No?"

"No. I was driving home from work and I was stopped at a red light and I saw - I saw someone in an alley. He was ganged up on. I couldn't just… I wasn't just going to _drive away._ I couldn't do that."

Charlie digested that for a moment. "You tell your mom that?"

I laughed. "No, Dad. She has a hard enough time with the concept of me fighting my own fights - let alone someone else's."

He nodded, this he understood. "Yea, well, I can't just have you jumping into fights. The last thing I want to have to do is arrest my own son."

"Don't worry Dad. I don't plan on becoming a vigilante anytime soon."

That at least got a smirk out of him.

"So does this have anything to do with why you were suddenly in such a rush to get up here?"

I shook my head as I brought my dish to the sink. "No," I said when I realized he couldn't see the gesture, "I just didn't see the point in waiting." He turned in his chair, his expression pushing. "Okay, maybe a little. You know how she would have worried if I stayed after this." It wasn't really a lie. "Maybe she won't be so anxious with me here and away from the big bad city."

Charlie chuckled. "Your mother was born anxious." He was quiet for a moment. "But I sure am glad that you're here."

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

I had a secret. Not in the normal teenage way like harboring a secret, if a little obsessive, crush on you best friend or knowing all the lyrics to every song Britney Spears that was ever made. If only I could be that pathetic. No, my secret, well two of them really, were a little more life altering than that.

The first, not so complicated. I was gay. Maybe this didn't bother me so much because I've always had greater things to worry about. Like my mother blowing up the kitchen when trying to make coffeeor making sure she checked her pockets before doing laundry so she didn't wash her cell phone _again._ Or maybe I was just so socially inept otherwise that a little deviating from the sexual norm never seemed to be my biggest road block when it came to making friends.

Or perhaps it simply came to the fact that everything seemed normal compared to my other secret, a secret that was born seven years ago.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

I was ten. It was a Saturday, Mid-June, and I had woken up with my clothes already soaked with sweat. As I stepped into some new clothes and made my way to the kitchen, I was not surprised to see that my mother was awake. Despite everything else that may scream the contrary, Renee has always been an early riser. I _was_ surprised, however, when I noticed the time. It was after eleven, she had never had the patience to let me sleep so late.

"Aden," she said when she finally noticed me. He face softened. "Hunny…"

"What is it?" I asked hurriedly. My mind ran through possibilities. Was something wrong with Grandma or Grandpa? Hadn't mom gone to the doctor last week? Did he call with some bad test results? What about Charlie? Had something gone wrong at work? Wasn't Forks the safest place in the world for a Police Officer?

She must have seen my panic. "Everyone is fine. Its just… Its George."

George? My dog? My mother had gotten me the golden retriever as a puppy for my second birthday. That dog had been my best friend for eight years.

"What's wrong with him? What happened?"

Without so much as hesitating to hear the answer I was running towards the back door. The house we lived in was rented and George sleeping outside was a part of the deal our landlord had begrudgingly made.

"Aden, sweetie," she was up, out of her chair trying to catch up to me. "He's gone." I faltered in my step allowing her time to reach out and grab my arm, I let her pull me towards her. "He dug under the fence - I went out to look for him earlier." She shook her head. "I asked the neighbors to keep their eyes open for him. He has his tags on. If anyone finds him…" she shook her head again, chewing her lip, "_when _someone finds him they'll bring him home. We just have to be patient."

The information took a moment to process but as soon as all the pieces fell into place I was off again, this time jogging to the front of the house. I grabbed the shoes I had taken off at the door and began pulling them on.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to try to find him," I was already half way down the walk. Moving as fast as I could so she wouldn't have time to protest. "Don't worry," I called over my shoulder.

The sun was ever hotter than I'd imagined in the house and blisters were starting to form on my sockless feet from pedaling all day. It was going to get dark soon. I didn't have a watch on me but I knew it was probably past supper and despite my parting words, my mother would be going insane with worry.

I knew Renee wouldn't get upset with me, she almost never did. She'd tell me how foolish I was, pull me into a crushing hug, and as the relief washed over her she'd instantly forgive me. But knowing her, she was imagining me half decomposed in a gutter by now. Guilt punched through me. I couldn't be selfish about this. I _had_ to go home.

Besides, the desert was stretched out far an ominous before me. It was the last place I could think to look and if George was even out here the chances of running into him were slim.

Maybe he had even found his own way back by now, I hoped.

I had barely gotten my bike pointed in the direction of home before I heard it. Loud and clear, echoing flawlessly over the cracked ground. There was a familiar bark, a screech, followed by a whimper. _George!_

I began pedaling as hard as I could towards the cries but I was still a ways off when they were finally in sight. They. George with a large, beautiful, dog standing over him, teeth and gums exposed. A coyote. George was old, I knew he didn't stand a chance. I tried to force the bike to go faster as I watched him attack but the pedals were already spinning quicker than the wheels could keep up with.

_'No,'_ I thought, _'I'm not going fast enough. I won't make it in time. I'm not going to make it.'_

And suddenly the bike was gone and I was floating, soaring, towards the two canines at triple the speed my bike had managed. I wasn't thinking. I wasn't concerned at all about his new development. I simply put all my will, all my strength, into closing the distance.

I landed softly, too softly to match the speed I'd surely been traveling at, a foot away. The coyote looked up at me, stared for a long moment, and not finding anything worth fighting for in the immediate area, he took off at a run.

As my eyes then turned to George it felt as if my heart had fallen out of its normal resting place and plunged straight to the pit of my stomach. He was bleeding, from at least four wounds, and the blood pooled around him. His breathing was shallow - his eyes glazed over. I reached down and stroked a clean patch of his fur before picking him up in my arms. Subconsciously I knew he didn't weigh as much as he should.

It was then, for the first time, I looked down at the ground before me. The setting sun cast a familiar shadow. An average boy with a slim build. Exactly what it should be… minus the enormous _wings _on either side of me.

I blinked twice and shook my head. And just like that, they were gone.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

The night had not improved from there. Wingless, I carried George barely noting the ripped shreds of my T-Shirt lying two feet from my abandoned bike. I road home as fast as I could - George hazardously thrown over my shoulder, and yet unbelievably I didn't falter once.

"Mom!" I screamed from outside the house. "_MOM!_"

"Aden?" The front light flicked on. "What is it?" She caught sight of me, shirtless, covered in blood, holding the limp body of what used to be a dog. "Oh Hunny…" she said, her eyes growing wide, the corners of her mouth turning down.

"We have to get him to the vet," I begged in a voice huskier than one I'd ever used before. "He's still breathing."

The wait at the Vet's seemed to take years not the mere thirty minutes the clock suggested. I knew before the doctor even came out and told us that he would have to be put down. It was all spelt out for me in the way my gut was twisting, how my heart had still not climbed back behind the cage of my ribs.

I didn't tell my mom what had really happened out in the desert. How could I of? Did _I _really know what had happened?

Instead, I had told her and the Vet that I had been searching on the edge of town when I'd heard George's cries and by the time I reached him _on my bike_ whatever had attacked him had taken off. There was no reason for them not to believe this. I was tempted to believe it.

It seemed like a few more years before my mom actually got me home and I managed to detract myself from her comforting arms.

Long after she went to bed I stood in the bathroom, focusing on my reflection in the beveled mirror. Did I look different? No, not at all. The same pale, square face. The same dark, almost black, hair that I didn't cut often enough. I stared into my own eyes for a long moment, but the gentle brown orbs gave no hint that anything had changed.

Had it just been my imagination then? A play of the light? Had I been so shaken by my emotions that I hadn't been thinking clearly?

_'No,' _I thought. _'I'm not crazy. I had _seen _them.'_

I squinted in concentration, boring my eyes into the mirror. Images of my dusky shadow flashed through my mind. I remembered George's glassy eyes, the coyote's brilliant white teeth, the way the wind had felt on my face as I had flown towards them.

And suddenly, there they were again. Two wings, the color of cream, extraordinarily large and beautiful spread out on either side of me. I looked over my shoulder at them, desperate to see them directly with my own eyes incase they disappeared again, but there they stayed. I watched them move as I moved, react to my thoughts. And finally, as if I had needed more convincing, I hesitantly reached out and touched one of the soft feathers. It sent a chill down my spine.

_God… I felt that!_

My dumbfounded face stared numbly back at me, my eyes still not offering any answers.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

The reflection Charlie's mirror offered was much different. The rest of my body's growth had finally caught up with my limbs and the person staring back at me now was more of a man than a child. I had gained some volume on my slim frame, a layer of muscle stretched out beneath my skin giving my body a graceful proportion that I never really exemplified in motion.

But the _wings._ The same ones that had seemed so outrageously large at ten had only continued to grow as I did. I couldn't even span them half their length in Charlie's poor excuse of a bathroom. They had darkened as well to an almost caramel color. I examined them slowly, the florescent bathroom lighting did not do justice in bringing out the flecks of gold I knew were there.

Control was second nature now. I could make them appear as easy as I could stretch out my fingers. But despite the confidence I had slowly gained about my abilities, I never did find the way to tell Renee. I didn't dare. How would I even have broached the subject?

_'Hey mom? Remember the night George died? I left a little detail out of the story. When I found him, he wasn't alone. I was there when the coyote attacked him and I scared the wretched thing away with these big scary wings I have. No joke. Just thought I'd mention it now, seven years later.'_

And even if I had shown her and _forced _her to believe me she would have only had us both committed. What else could her reaction of possibly been? It wasn't the type of conversation that ended with a group hug.

Keeping it from her had been hard, but not as tough as that August when I told Charlie I didn't want to come visit like we'd planned. I wanted to be away from Renee's scrutinous gaze more than anything but I hadn't trusted myself back then. If I was going to slip and expose myself I had rather it be in Phoenix than Forks where they probably would have burned me at the stake. But it was no excuse to stay away so long. The few visits Charlie had made hadn't been enough. How had I become so caught up in my own, sunny, world not to realize how much I'd been missing him?

God, poor Charlie. If he ever found out… He'd have a heart attack. He'd stroke before I could even begin to explain. And what _was_ there to explain? I was in the dark as much as anyone.

Charlie could never know.

No one could ever know.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Aden's abilities will be better explained later on, as you may guess there is a pretty serious background story to it.**

**One of my friends suggested that I let everyone know that the plot line I'm following will be a mix of the book/movie - I take the bits I want and squish it together to save a little time.**

**Feel free to point out spelling & grammar errors to me. I'll be revisiting the chapters to edit them as we go, any help is, well, helpful.**

**Thanks again!**


	3. Staring Contest

***Knocks on screen* A handful of people are watching the story but no ones reviewing it. Even if its _bad _I'd like your feedback. Seriously, knowing that people are enjoying my story motivates me like nothing else will. So please, if you liked it, review it.**

**On a side note, I cut my finger yesterday and the rediculous bandage I have on it right now is killing me on the typing front. I'll definitely have Chapter four up on Tuesday, if not tomorrow though. Yay! We're getting to the good parts soon!**

**Twilight and all Twilight characters are (c) to Stephenie Mayer's.**

**Warning: Story (will) contain Male/Male paring. Later chapters will be rated M.**

* * *

The next morning I woke up disoriented. The sun wasn't burning through the window. The air was too moist. My sheets smelt musty.

I rolled over, staring at the clock. It wasn't nearly bright enough to match the time. And then I heard it. The soft sound of rain beating against the glass.

_Ugh. Forks._

I got to school earlier than I had planned but I hadn't counted on the campus being so easy to find. My truck whimpered as I pulled into a parking spot. It didn't seem to like the rain either.

In the main office a middle aged woman greeted me warmly before I was even completely through the door.

"Oh hello! You must be Aden Swan!" She immediately pulled out a file from behind her and began sorting papers. "We weren't sure exactly when to be expecting you but everything's all set." She took a moment away from the folder to inspect me. "Gosh, you look just like your father."

I couldn't help but blush as I tried to smile back at her. This only seemed to please her more and she only smiled bigger in response. She reached over the counter, handing me the stack of papers she'd been fiddling with.

"There's a list of extracurricular activities we offer, if you're interested. A list of the school policies, not that we expect any trouble from the _Police Chief's _son," though she did give my bruises the once over. "There's also your schedule, of course, a map of the school, and right on top is a form for all your teachers to sign. We just need you to bring that back at the end of the day - the rest are yours."

"Thank you," I all but whispered, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

"Do you think you'll need someone to show you around today? We could find a student with a similar schedule as yours…"

"No!" I said quickly. "I'm sure I'll manage. Thank you," I added again before I turned and left.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

I was able to make my way to my first class, only getting lost twice, and still had ten minutes to spare. I considered taking out the map and plotting out my routes when a voice broke out beside me.

"Hi!" A girl announced, claiming a neighboring desk. She shoved a nail polished hand in my direction. I shook it. "I'm Jessica."

I turned to her, making sure the fake smile was plastered on my face before I spoke, "I'm Aden."

"I know! You're from Arizona right?" Before I could open my mouth to respond she continued, "Must be so much more exciting than this place."

"Its not that exciting, actually," I mumbled.

Despite my lack of encouraging, Jessica continued to talk through all of homeroom. I never imagined a Monday Morning person could exist, but Jessica was making me question that belief. At least, I told myself, there would be a face I could put a name to in the halls.

Somewhere between a comment about one _Mike Newton _and a possibly, but not necessarily, related comment about an _Angela Webber_ Jessica grabbed my schedule off of my desk. She studied it for a moment and frowned.

"You have almost all advanced courses?" It came out like a question.

"Um, yea."

She took her eyes off the paper and peered at me as if she was surprised I didn't immediately understand the implications of this. In any case, I didn't.

"We'll only have two classes together," she explained.

"Oh."

"But there's lunch right? You should totally sit with me and my friends. I'll introduce you to everyone!"

_'Everyone'_ honestly sounded like a bad idea but the way she proposed the invitation didn't leave room to decline. "That, um. Sure, that sounds great."

The bell rang.

"Awesome, I'll see you in English."

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

The rest of the day seemed to slip by in a rainy blur. I was never left alone to fend for myself, being passed off from person to person in the halls after every class. It gave me the impression that I was being babysat. Names had been thrown at me left and right and I nodded my head thoughtfully, trying not to relay the undeniable feeling that I wouldn't so much as recognize any of their faces come tomorrow.

And I answered their questions. The same three questions that they all had:

_Wow, you lived in Arizona. What's that like?_

_ Warm._

_Why'd you come to live here?_

_ Wanted to spend some time with my Dad before college._

_You like it here so far?_

_ Sure._

By the time Jessica grabbed my arm and was walking me to lunch I was sure I had shaken more hands today than some presidents had in their entire office term.

My tour guide led me straight to the middle of the cafeteria, plopping down in a blue chair and gestured me towards the seat next to her. By the time _'everyone'_ arrived there were eight of us sitting around the large, round, table. I knew my smile was beginning to waver, it had been a long day for it. I tried to encourage it by thinking of home, the sun, and of quiet _secluded_ corners of the universe, all the while chanting my lunch mates' names.

_Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben, Eric, Lauren, Taylor. Jessica, Mike, Angela…_

Jessica started up right where she left off in English as soon as our trays had hit the table. She scanned the hall, pointing people out to me. I tried to solidify the names to the faces while weeding out the gossip. I was biting into an apple during a particularly juicy and improbable piece of dirty laundry when, over her shoulder, I saw them.

At the complete opposite end of the long hall sat a particularly unusual group of five students.

**They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big - muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, learner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was less bulky with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college or even teachers here rather than peers.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a perfect figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the _Sports Illustrated_ swimsuit issue. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie-like, skinny, with small features.

And yet, somehow, they were exactly alike. Every one of them was dangerously pale, by far the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. They all had dark eyes despite their range in hair tones, eyes with dark, bruise-like shadows under them.**

And they were all extraordinarily, inhumanly, beautiful. The type of beauty you never expected to actually see in real life.

"Who are they?" I asked, cutting her off. I gestured over her shoulder with my chin towards where they sat.

"Who?" Her head snapped around eagerly. "Oh!" She exclaimed, not disappointed by my selection. "Those are the Cullens."

They looked like a magazine ad, sitting around their table.

"The gorgeous blond," she continued, "is Rosalie. She's _with _the big guy, Emmett. The girl with the dark, short, hair is Alice and she's _with _Jasper - the one who looks like he's in pain."

"_'With?'_" I cut her off again.

"Yea," she nodded. "They were all adopted by Dr. Cullen who works down at the hospital. I guess he runs some kind of foster care/matchmaking service," she rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure if its even legal."

"_JESS!_" A girl… Angela?… cut in. "Its not like they're related or anything. Of course its _legal_."

"_Still…_"

I started to drown them out as I stared at the fifth member.

"What about him?" I asked, pulling Jessica out of her moral debate. "The other guy, the younger one, who's he?"

Her smile slowly made its way back to her face. Whoever the guy was, he had a good story. "That's Edward. He's _alone_. Apparently Dr. Cullen hasn't found anyone for him yet," she said with a snort. "And I guess no one here is _good enough_ for him," she didn't even attempt to hide her bitterness.

I glanced back over at their table and nearly had a heart attack when I saw him staring back at me. I quickly looked away, waiting a minute before letting my gaze creep back over to their table. He was still staring, his face hard and searching - he seemed to be concentrating. I tried to hold his eyes, tried to figure out a better excuse for his expression, but couldn't and looked away after only a few moments.

"The whole family is weird," Lauren joined the conversation. "They moved here from _Alaska_ about a year ago," she said the state's name as if it was the oddest thing on Earth. "No one ever talks to them," she added, though she obviously thought this was implied.

"I think they just like to keep to themselves," Angela offered. "I heard they've move a lot because of their Dad's work. It must be hard to make friends when you don't even know how long you'll be in a place."

The two other girls looked at her as if she'd grown a second head, possibly a whole other torso.

"Yea well…" Lauren said, not taking Angela's opinion to heart. "I think they're just _strange._"

"I know right!" Jessica interjected. "I totally feel the same."

I tried to keep my eyes away from his side of the hall as the conversation faded into other topics but every time I caught him in my peripheral vision he was still looking in my direction and his persistence only peeked my curiosity. His glare felt hot on my skin, made me want to sink lower into my chair until I melted into it. I _hated _people looking at me. It didn't help that the person looking appeared to have recently sauntered out of a fashion magazine.

What was he so interested in? Did he know me? Had he ever been to Arizona? The sudden thought paralyzed me.

"I don't feel so well," I said, jumping out of my seat. I threw my untouched food in the trash and headed in the general direction of where I thought I'd seen the bathrooms.

Locked in the safety of the stall I tried to calm myself with a pep talk.

"_Lets be rational,"_ I thought. _"What are the chances? Even if he's been to Arizona - what are the chances he's seen you? And if he's seen you - what are the chances he's seen you with __wings__? Its not as if you make a public spectacle of yourself."_

Surely I would have remembered his face if we'd ever been in the same room with each other before. I had only been in his presence, what, five minutes before I picked him out of the crowd and started gawking at him? He was impossible to miss what with him being so phenomenally perfect.

I tucked my head between my knees and tried to forget his face, just to be sure. It was burned into my mind. There was no way I had forgotten him.

I was overreacting. He was probably staring at something else. Or maybe he had spaced out, he could have been daydreaming. If that was the case he probably hadn't even realized he was looking at me.

_"Not me,"_ I told myself_. "He hadn't been staring at me."_

When my heart beat was almost back to normal I pulled out my schedule. Biology, Building Two. I repacked my belonging, threw my bag over one shoulder, and braced myself for the halls.

* * *

**Okay, so this was mostly a filler chapter - never fear, in a chapter or two things will begin to pick up pace.**

**The content between the **'s was taken directly (almost) from the book. I didn't want to change the way any of them looked and Stephenie described them so perfectly that it seemed silly to try to rewrite it.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Vastly More Intimidating

**Hey all! Welcome back - and sooner than I promised. I got super motivated last night and power editted the chapter.**

**Two questions I want to answer:**

**Yes, there is quite a backstory to the bruises and that will definitely be told in time. However, we're going to have to wait to hear it until Edward does and those two just don't seem to be in enough of a hurry. Trust me, I'm impatient to get to it and I know what happens!**

**And yes, fear not Jacob fans - the werewolves will weave their way into the story. *Pats wolfy Jacob***

**Twilight and all Twilight characters are (c) to Stephenie Meyer**

**Warning: Story (will) contain Male/Male pairing. Later chapters will be rated M.**

* * *

It took an embarrassingly short amount of time before I became completely lost. For the most part all my classes had been under the same roof, had anyone pointed out a Building Two to me? I mentally kicked myself for not paying better attention. I tried several times to ask someone for help but everyone blew past me before I could get a word out. This was the wrong time to feel self conscious.

Hadn't Mike and Lauren said that had biology this period too? I searched the crowed for them but found neither. They were probably already there.

Reluctantly, I pulled out the map of the school. I quickly scanned it, wishing for a _'You are Here!'_ marker. I had no idea where to begin. I was about to head to the cafeteria, hoping I could at least find my way _back_, and start from scratch when someone grabbed my elbow.

"You look so lost," Angela said, her face full of sympathy.

"I _so _am," I chuckled. "Building two?" I asked, holding up the map. "Could you point me in a general direction?"

It was her turn to laugh but her face remained kind, so as I didn't feel like she was making fun of me. She pointed her finger towards a building not even ten feet away. It had a giant "2" on it.

My embarrassment tripled.

"I was close. That count for anything?"

She smiled. "Sure. What room are you in?" I told her. "I'm right down the hall, I'll walk you to class."

I opened my mouth to protest but thought better of it, the chances were slim that another Good Samaritan would happen along and save me.

"Thanks."

Angela, true to her word, delivered me to class without incident and on time. I scanned the room as I gave the teacher my slip to sign. I found Mike and Lauren sitting together at a table near the front. They both sent me a quick wave, concern playing across Lauren's face. Apparently she had taken my sick comment seriously. All the other tables were full except one, the one were Edward Cullen sat at the back of the room.

My heart immediately started up again. I couldn't tell if it was due to his gorgeous face or his unnerving glare. He was even more beautiful without the long cafeteria between us and his stare was all the more intimidating.

I took the paper back from Mr. Banner as he gestured towards my destined seat. I felt the nerves build inside of my stomach as I started towards the desk. All the positive thinking I'd convinced myself with in the bathroom had been left at the door. I was so concentrated on keeping my face blank that I didn't notice the gentle hum of the heater until I was already in front of it. The sudden warm breeze startled me and I caught my toe on a girl's chair. The metal legs screeched against the linoleum and seemed to echo. The unnamed girl righted herself and I sent her the most apologetic look I could muster. I could feel my cheeks flush.

I looked back towards Edward, his stare had become something much more violent than before. He looked utterly furious. I looked around the room to see if anyone else noticed this, but everyone was still watching at _me_. They all looked away as I met their eyes.

"_Breathe," _I told myself.

Forcing myself to feign composure, I finally took my seat next to him. Working up the courage, I dared to steal a glance once. His eyes held mine for a mere second. In that brief moment the only thing my mind had registered were his irises. They were black. Pure, deep, searing onyx. I tried to keep my attention on the lecture. It was one I'd already heard back home before. This was _advanced_ biology? Interest in the subject matter was hard to fake with Edward beside me, his black eyes burning a hole into the side of my head.

He was leaning as far away from me as possible, so much so that I wondered how he even remained on his chair. His whole body was rigid, both of his hands grasped desperately at the edge of the table. His knuckles so white they prominent even against his unnatural porcein coloring. All the veins in his arms stood out under his skin and I realized now that he was much more muscular than he had appeared with his brothers standing next to him.

I was fairly sure he wasn't breathing.

I forced myself to look ahead, locking my sight on the black board. I started reciting my bathroom mantra over and over again.

_"There's no way. He can't know. He doesn't know. Calm down, Aden. There's no way. No way."_

All the sudden he jumped out of his chair, scaring me so much I almost toppled off my own, and he was half way to the door before the bell even rang.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

My next class was gym and contrary to the rest of the day, the last period of school seemed to drag out for a good millennia. This largely had to do with being so close going home, the thought ran through me like a warm cup of coffee. I definitely wanted some quiet time to mull over everything that had happened since breakfast, it had been a very strange day - even by my standards.

But even more so than that, the aching feeling that gym just would not _die _was easily explained. Volleyball. Someone was bound to get hurt.

Unlike my gym teacher in Phoenix who was perfectly happy to let me watch from the edge of the court, Forks High's Coach Clapp was determined to see me play a more active role. Some people just had to learn their lessons the hard way.

Twenty minutes into the period, not even half way through, I was already nursing an aggravated ankle. Unfortunately I had taken Newton down with me - his limp was slightly more impressive than mine.

The coach gave me a wary look as shuffled out of the gymnasium. I bit back the urge to roll my eyes and tell him, _I told you so!_

"Sorry again, Mike," I told him outside of the nurse's office. "I told him he shouldn't let me play."

He smiled. "It's okay, really. Just remind me to give you a two foot radius next game," I laughed with him. "See you tomorrow, Swan."

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

I made my way back across campus to the Main Office, signatures in hand. I was already putting weight back on my leg, trying to hide the limp as best as possible. Once again I began to feel bad that Mike had taken the bulk of it.

I was so busy trying to think of ways to ensure Mike's safety during our next gym excursions that I almost didn't notice the male's voice coming from inside the office. I paused outside the door and listened. Whoever it was sounded upset and I wondered whether or not I should intrude. How much trouble would I get in if I simply dropped the sheet off tomorrow before school?

Taking a peek through the window was my second mistake, the first had been not slipping the paper under the door and running when I had still had the option. But it was far too late now, Ms. Cope had looked up at the wrong moment and was now beckoning me in with her hands.

It wasn't Ms. Cope that I wanted to run from but the source of the voice. One Edward Cullen. He, of course, had turned to see who the assistant had been waving to - though his reaction was far different than Cope's ever present smile.

I slipped inside as quietly as possible.

"Take a seat, dear." she said to me, though she was now typing on her computer.

With Edward's back turned towards me I took the opportunity to examine him a little closer. Despite the tense muscle under his clothes, his body had an elegant line to it, much more so than his bulging brother's. If Edward's lean frame was enough to shake me I couldn't imagine being stared down by Emmett who looked as if he could bench press a tank.

"Isn't there anything open? Another biology class? Physics? There has to be something else I can switch to - _anything_," his voice was almost as perfect as his physical self, soft and velvet despite the frustrated edge to it.

"I'm sorry," Ms. Cope stammered. "There's just nothing available halfway though the semester…"

"It doesn't have to be a science," he pressed. "I could make up the credits next year if I need them."

She looked doubtful. "You should probably talk to your parents about that. I don't even know if there's a free study open."

His fingers clenched into tight fists, the muscles in his arms straining against his skin.

"Yes, fine. I can see that nothing can be done. I'll just have to endure it. Thank you."

And just like that, he turned sharply, stalking out of the small office at a breakneck pace.

I could feel my mouth hanging open slightly but couldn't find the will to close it, my mind going 100 miles an hour. Could this have _possibly _been about me? What could he hate about me so much that he couldn't even suffer through an hour long class with me? Even if he could know and he couldn't, I told myself, why would that knowledge cause this forceful of a reaction? And if he didn't know, and I kept telling myself that _No, he couldn't_, what else was there? What else had I done that could have offended him? I just couldn't believe that all this could be some bizarre coincidence.

Ms. Cope was staring at me. "Aden? Are you okay? Do you need me to call the nurse for you?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm sorry," I handed her my slip.

She smiled unsurely at me.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I headed back to the parking lot as fast as I could. When I got there, there was absolutely no sign of him.

I numbly got into my truck. It growled to life and I slowly made my way back to Charlie's.

* * *

**Thanks so much to the people who took the time to review, they mean a lot to me. *Snugs reviewers***

**Chapter five posted by Wednesday night, pinkie swear.**


	5. Imaginings

**Hey all!**

**I've been working 10 hour dayds and my motivation to edit has all but curled up in a ball and died. So if you appreciate the chapter - let me know!**

**Edward will be back next chapter and there will be consistently a lot more of him after that. Which is good for everyone, right?**

**Twilight and Twilight characters are (c) to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Warning: Story (will) contain Male/Male pairing. Later chapters will be rated M.**

* * *

Dinner with Charlie was uneventful. He asked a few questions about school and I gave him one word answers. This seemed to satisfy him as he dug into the lasagna I had made without coming up with much of a response. He didn't push the conversation and that satisfied _me_. I wasn't in the mood to talk, at least not about anything I would want to discuss with him.

Laying in bed that night I plucked at my feathers, trying to figure out what vital piece of information I was clearly missing. What could someone like me do to make someone like Edward, who didn't even _know me_, hate me? Lauren had mentioned that the Cullens kept a distance from everyone else, but surely if any of them had made a habit out of venomously staring down members of the student body someone would have slipped that into the conversation.

I let the idea creep back into my head. What if Edward knew? Could that explain anything?

A second idea crashed into me. What if Edward _really_ knew what I was? Knew on a level I didn't. I mean, I knew I had wings. I knew I was unusually fast and strong. I knew I had an overzealous hero complex - always ending up with me in the middle of someone else's fight. But those are just things I have or can do, that doesn't mean I know what I _am. _

What if he did? What if it was bad?

I shook the thought out of my head, pulling my wings tighter around me. I wouldn't believe that. I would never hurt anyone on purpose. Contrarily, I more often found myself getting hurt trying to _help _people. If that was his problem than he was dead wrong. I wasn't a bad person.

I could feel the anger starting to creep through me, the need to defend myself rising in my throat.

_"I'll just have to talk to him,"_ I decided.

So what if he looked at me like he was a rabid dog? I was probably more dangerous than he was. I'd just ask him if he's ever been to Phoenix, it wouldn't have to be more complicated than that. There was no reason to get so ahead of myself, I didn't know anything. _Yet._

Suddenly the whole thing seemed rather ridiculous. It was probably, somehow, a massive misunderstanding. It'd been a long week, I wasn't a good judge of anything at the moment. I'd sleep on it, stop worrying so much, and try to keep my thoughts from completely running away with themselves.

God, if I got any more paranoid I was going to have to start answering to 'Renee'.

One conversation, it wouldn't hurt anyone.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

The courage I had mustered yesterday was dwindling as I got ready for school. I was already trying to come up with possible excuses for why today wasn't the ideal day to play towards Edward's conversational side - if he even had one. I was coming up short. But as fate would have it, cowardice wasn't the only thing halting my plans.

I got to school early, hoping to catch him in the parking lot. The less time I had to dwell on it, the more likely I was to go through with it, I reasoned. But the other four showed up without him.

At lunch I tried to stop myself from scanning the cafeteria for him. I had barely even sat down before I gave in. He wasn't there. His four perfect siblings sat around their usual table without him.

_'Probably best,'_ I thought, _'A crowded cafeteria is hardly the consummate place to confront him.'_

By the time the late bell rang for biology I had begun to relax. He wasn't here, he wasn't going to show up. That should be a good thing, right? Why did I feel so disappointed then? Hadn't I been praying for a way out of this discussion with him?

Surely if I was right in my thinking last night and Edward _knew _he would have told his family. And if he had been convinced that it was _bad_ than they wouldn't have shown up today either.

I had the sudden feeling that I was going about this all wrong. Maybe he had been sick yesterday. Maybe he had been _delusional. _I mentally kicked myself for coming to the worst of all possible conclusions prematurely. When he came back I would pretend like nothing had happened. Just to be safe, I would slip the question into the conversation, has he ever been to Phoenix? And when he said no I would have a good laugh at myself and try to reign in my imagination.

It had been egotistical to even think this had been about me to begin with.

But Edward didn't show up. Not the next day and not all that week. They haunting feeling that I impossibly _had _had something to do with this was fueled by his siblings who stared at me any chance they got. By Friday Rosalie was glaring as if she was waiting for the right moment to pounce. The two guys, Emmett and Jasper, studied me like I was a science experiment gone horribly wrong. These two were hard enough to puzzle together as it was, but Alice's stare was by far the most confusing. Her expression was so sad, her face so filled with turmoil that anytime our eyes met I instantly felt guilty, though I could only imagine why.

I thought about approaching them, just to ask about Edward. Where was he? Was he okay? Was he… coming back? I was drowning in the not knowing but Rosalie's tacit death threats kept me anchored at my own lunch table.

No one but me seemed to notice his absence and this was only coal in the fire for me. Jessica has described the Cullens as standoffish but it didn't seem that there was any love lost on either side of that line.

The answerless questions swirled in my head until they all became a blur.

By Monday I was beginning to feel the anxiety slip away. Maybe I _had _just imagined Edward. Maybe I was imagining _all _the Cullens. I could accept that.

Monday, of course, was the day Edward came back.

It had been snowing on and off all day and the walk from class to class had been nothing short of treacherous. Between the patches of ice, the snowball fights between every period, and my natural clumsiness - I was lucky to be walking into the cafeteria on my own two feet.

The pretense of not instantly searching out the Cullens' table had vanished completely. They had made it their habit to stare at _me_, so it could hardly be considered rude, right? But as I entered the room, my gaze immediately settling on them, I was surprised to _not _see usual four sets of eyes looking back. So surprised it took me a moment to notice their fifth member had finally made his triumphant return. I turned around, ready to bear the cold, _anything_, to avoid this.

I nearly ran Jessica over.

"You got here fast," she joked. The majority of the student body had found my particularly strong aversion to snow nothing short of hilarious. "You're not gonna want to go back out there," she said, indicating towards the door. "it's a full on snow _war_."

I groaned. I was damned either way. I obediently followed Jessica to the lunch line, grabbing only a bottle of juice, and then sulked all the way to our table. The rest of our table members started filing in shortly, their coats all looked soaked through. Eric, it appeared, was especially drenched. Mike looked extraordinarily pleased with himself.

The boys were already planning a snow fight after school when a melody broke out from the other end of the hall, my head snapped around to look. The Cullens were enjoying the snow just like everyone else. Emmett was giving his sisters a snow shower. Even with their faces distorted with laughter they all looked gorgeous. It looked more like a scene from a movie than a bunch of siblings joking around.

As I continued to watch them, Edward suddenly turned and looked directly at me. I twisted my body back around but not before our eyes briefly met. He didn't _seem _mad in that moment. I started fiddling with my bottle cap, anything to keep me distracted.

"Uh, Aden?" Mike voice broke my thoughts. I guess he had taken a break from his scheming. "I think Edward Cullen is staring at you."

I fought the urge to swivel around and check for myself.

"Does he look mad to you?" I knew the question would sound weird to anyone else.

Mike's face scrunched for a second but looking dutifully over my shoulder to gage Edward's expression. "No, I don't think so. Why? Should he?"

Jessica and Lauren turned to look too.

"God, please," I begged, "Everyone stop looking at him. Please!"

They all did, slowly. The girls both letting a giggle slip out of them. If they only knew how unfunny the situation was.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**


	6. Irregular Rings

**Three AN's for you lovelies today.**

**1) Thank you for the sweet reviews, they really lit a fire under me to get this chapter up! I'm glad you guys are liking it so far!**

**2) Updates _may_ start coming a little slower soon. I've started writing a Twilight story I abandoned in the dark corners of my hard drive. Very little of it is written so it'll be a while until it goes up. Edward's Angel will be my first priority. :)**

* * *

I looked at the clock, it was almost time for biology. A whole hour next to Edward. How would that go? The thought of hiding out in the bathroom until the end of class sent a welcome wave of satisfaction through me.

_"Maybe I could go to the nurse, fake an illness," _I thought. _"No, I wasn't a good enough liar. Hm, I could throw myself down some stairs? Charlie would believe that."_

No. I would be strong about this. I would go to class, ask him my question and demand an answer. If he decided to stare me down after that than I would ignore him. Its not like I could just skip class for the rest of the semester and I had already heard Ms. Cope tell Edward that there was nothing else open. I would have to face him at some point. And the weird part of it was, there was an undeniable part of me that _wanted _to go to biology and sit next to him.

I all but ran to class, desperate to get there before I lost my nerve. I doodled on the front of my notebook to keep from thinking too much. It wasn't working.

I could _feel _him when he entered the room and though I refused to look up I distractedly missed a loop or two in the pattern I was drawing. I went back over the rest of the sketch, trying to balance out the irregular rings. I put my pen down, flipping my notebook open, as I heard the legs of his chair scrape across the floor.

The charge I had felt as he entered the room was nothing compared to the sensation I felt now with him so close. It was almost as if he caused the air around me to _vibrate._

I was still talking myself into peeking over my shoulder at him when he spoke, and I heard his voice for only the second time.

"Hello," he said. There was an edge of tentativeness to it. If it hadn't been there I may have been convinced once in for all that last Monday had been a practical joke of my imagination.

I was so confused by his compellation that I almost didn't register his introduction.

"I'm Edward Cullen," I stared unashamedly, dumfounded. "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself the other day."

He didn't hold his hand out for me to shake. I didn't offer mine.

Of all the possible ways this conversation could have gone, I would have picked this option to be the least likely. I had been so ready for confrontation that I seemed to have lost the ability of polite conversation.

"Aden," I blurted, not realizing quickly enough that the outburst made no sense on its own. I shook my head, "I'm Aden Swan."

"I know," he replied, smiling at me.

His whole face seemed light years away from how it had looked at our first meeting. His cheeks seem flushed in comparison, his countenance so much more _at ease_, and his eyes… his eyes were a completely different color.

I opened my mouth to say something about it but Mr. Banner cut me off as he began to explain the day's lab. Weird, I hadn't even noticed the bell ring. I shook the thought out of my head and focused on Mr. Banner's breakdown of today's assignment. I felt myself frown when I heard him say we were labeling onion root cells into the five stages of mitosis, I had already done the lab before.

_"Too bad, today I could have used a little mental diversion."_

"Would you like to go first?"

I turned my whole body towards him, feeling as if the breath had been knocked out of me as soon as he entered my view. His good looks were like a punch to the gut if you weren't prepared for them. My heart began to speed.

"Or… I could?" He asked hesitantly.

My expressions must be confusing the hell out of him. From distracted with my notebook to confused at his sudden desire to talk to me to upset because of the tedium and now my blatant gawking. I tried to level it into something most would consider normal.

"No," I said slowly, "I'll go first."

I tore my eyes away from his, moving the first slide into place and adjusting the focus of the microscope. It only took me a second to identify the cell.

"Its Anaphase," I said confidently, glad to be in my element around him.

It only took one question to smash it: "Do you mind if I look?"

My eyes leaped back up to his, narrowing. The suggestion had offended me more than it should have. I wasn't used to people questioning my work. I tried to shrug it off, pushing the microscope towards him. It scraped against the desk.

"Anaphase," he said with a nod, writing the answer onto the sheet we'd be given.

"Like I said," I mumbled smugly.

He chucked as he placed the second slide in. I wasn't sure he had even looked into the lens before he spoke, "Its Prophase."

I hardly thought before I asked, "Do you mind if I check?"

He looked bewildered at best and insulted at worst. Apparently he wasn't used to people questioning his work either. I tried to look with the same nonchalance he had and was a little disappointed.

"Prophase," I agreed weakly.

He continued to smile as he repeated my words, "Like I said."

We went to grab the third slide at the same time and our fingers touched. His hands were ice cold. Surely they should have warmed up by now? The room seemed _too _warm to me. But that's not what had caused me to gasp. No, that reaction had come from the _shock _that went up my arm as soon as our skin made contact. It was if all the electricity in the vibrating air had been concentrated into the tip of his finger, sending it surging into my body with the slight graze.

"Your hand," I muttered dumbly, "Its so… cold."

"Bad circulation," he mumbled before moving the slide into place and nudged the microscope back towards me. "I'm sorry," he continued, "it was your turn."

"Where were you?" The question had obviously come from me, though I couldn't recall making the decision to ask it. I quickly reverted to the lens.

He paused for a moment, "I was out of town for a couple days…"

This wasn't exactly an answer.

"Telophase," I said, waving absently towards the assignment. "I thought you were sick."

His eyebrows raised in interest instantly but he wrote my answer down and slid slide four into place before responding. "Why? Did someone say I was?"

I was so pleased by the fact that he hadn't looked to confirm my answer that it took a moment for me to answer him.

"No. Actually, no one but me seemed to notice you were gone."

He threw me an unreadable look but he didn't seem surprised by the information.

"Its Interphase, do you want to check?"

"No, I believe you," I said quietly, biting my lip. There was so much I wanted to ask him that the thoughts were getting jumbled inside my head.

I saw one corner of his mouth turn up in a smirk as he placed the last slide in and pushed it towards me.

"Have you ever been to Arizona?" I asked before the question could slip away again.

He looked slightly startled by the turn in conversation. "That's where you're from, right?" I nodded. "No, I've never been."

I felt the relief was over me, followed sharply by confusion. If he didn't know me and he hadn't been sick then what _had _Monday been about? I tried to keep my face neutral, peeking at the slide. If he saw anything in my expression, he didn't let on.

"Metaphase…"

He nodded once and wrote the answer in.

Mr. Banner came over then to check our progress, he seemed unpleasantly surprised when I told him we had already finished. He skimmed our answers, making a comment to Edward about the fact that the entire lab was filled out in his handwriting. I took a glance at the paper, there was no way anyone would ever mistake my scrawl for Edward's eloquent letters. Was anything about him _not _perfect?

"Aden actually got three out of the five," he explained, almost cheerful.

Banner looked over at me suspiciously. "Were you in advanced placement at your old school?" I nodded. "You've done this lab before."

It wasn't a question but I nodded again anyways. He walked away mumbling under his breath. Edward didn't seem to notice.

"So, how'd you like the snow this morning? Must've been a new experience for you."

I tried to smile but ended up making more of a grimace.

"That big of an aversion?" He laughed.

"I don't like snow - or rain - or anything cold, wet, thing."

His smirk returned, his eyes never leaving my face. "You seem to have made a rash choice in residence then."

I tried to keep my expression upbeat to make the words seem lighter, "Its complicated."

"I'm sure I can keep up."

I looked around the room, trying to buy myself some time. Everyone else was still working on their sheets. Lauren was looking my way, her smile wavering as her eyes danced from me to Edward before her partner recalled her attention.

A couple people had broached the subject of my move but only out of politeness. Satisfying their mild curiosity had been fairly straightforward. Just a few convenient words about college and having been away from my father for so long had been more than enough information for even nosey Jessica. I knew it wouldn't be so simple with Edward. I wondered silently if he made _anything _easy?

"Does it have anything to do with the bruises you had?" His words were hesitant but his eyes were intense. It made me want to lean further away.

"What?" The bruises. Funny, no one else had bothered to ask about them. "No," I lied, "that's just the result of being clumsy."

"So why _did _you move?" It came across as a demand just as much as it did a question.

I shrugged, "My mom remarried."

"So what? You don't like the guy?"

The question threw me, I shook my head. "No, Phil's great. My mom has just always wanted to travel… and now she finally _can_. She was just waiting on me… it didn't seem fair."

"And you moving here, halfway through the semester, away from friends and family, that's your version of fair?"

He was searching my eyes for an answer to a question he wasn't asking. If only knew what _his _question was, maybe it would answer some of mine.

I stuttered for a moment, I hadn't thought of it that way. It sounded wrong when it was worded like that. I felt the sudden urge to defend Renee. "I didn't have many friends," I said quietly.

The smile spread across his face slowly, conquering his eyes last.

_His eyes…_

"Did you get contacts?"

It was my turn to surprise him. His eyebrows furled. "No…"

"Its just…" I couldn't find the words, "your eyes were _black _the last time I saw you. And now they're… they're a golden brown."

He shrugged dismissively, as if he though I was being silly for making a big deal about it. It would have fooled me, if his face hadn't remained so hard. "Must be the lighting," he said considering.

I wanted to ask him how _lighting _could be the cause of his eyes' apparent ability to change color when the only times I had seem them it had been in the exact _same _lighting but before I could get the first word out, the bell rang and Edward was gone.

I sat stunned in my seat.

Out in the hall Mike fell into step beside me, dutifully walking with me to gym. Even now, almost two weeks of Forks High under my belt, none of them trusted me to walk to the lunch line without an escort, let alone to class. I suspected that Angela, with the best of intentions, had told everyone to keep an eye on me after finding wandering aimlessly, no better off than a child separated from him mother in a department store. I would have to ask her to call the dogs off.

"Man, how'd you get done with the lab so quickly? All the slides looked exactly the same to me," I smiled reassuringly at him. "You're lucky you have Cullen as a partner."

My smile snarled into a glare. How many people would underestimate me today?

"Well _I _didn't have any problem with it," even through his insult the words sounded harsh, "But I _have _done the lab before." If his feelings had been hurt, he didn't care enough to show it.

"Speaking of Cullen, I don't think I've actually seen him talk to anyone other than a teacher or his family voluntarily. What'd you do, blackmail him into having a friendly conversation?"

My eyebrows pulled together. Much like when Edward had made the assumption about my mother, I now felt the urgent need to defend _him._

"I'm sure Edward has had plenty of conversations in his life without being coerced into it." Mike continued to look skeptical. "Maybe he's just quiet," I paused for a moment. "Maybe… maybe he feels like we relate somehow, being the only new kids this class has had in a decades."

The idea sounded plausible enough for me but Mike simply scoffed at the suggestion - reminding me once again of the Cullens' reputation. I was thankful when he changed the subject.

Gym had improved, if only slightly. Jessica had replaced a member of me and Mike's team. Though no one would admit it to me, I was certain the girl had begged Coach Clapp to be removed from my immediate area whenever a ball was near. They wouldn't confirm this, I figured, because they didn't want to hurt my feelings. My feelings _weren't _hurt. I, for one, thought the rest of them were idiots for not doing the same. Jessica had been eager to join which made me wonder how much of my Volleyball attempts she had witnessed.

Her and Mike learned to play around my weakness fast, covering their own position while taking turns covering mine as well. And they hardly ever laughed at my failed serving attempts which were nearly all of them. Though they did duck whenever they mistakenly let the ball get too close to me, Mike especially.

By the time I got into my truck I was simply glad to be in the dry, warm, cab. Two adjectives I rarely got to apply to anything in this town.

With the heater blowing full blast, I was almost able to unwind my mind from the days events. I cleared my thoughts, concentrating on nothing else but the warm air blowing across my face. My muscles started to relax as I pulled out of the parking spot.

It didn't take long for my serenity to shatter, however, as I couldn't help but notice Edward standing beside his shiny silver Volvo. He stared at me as I drove past him in the parking lot, his eyes following my truck until I was out of sight, reigniting the slew of questions I was sure he'd never answer.

* * *

** I feel like this chapter could have been much better written but I've editted it four times now and it seems I can do no better.**

**Next chapter is my favorite and it will most likely be _long, _unless you guys would like me to split it in two? Let me know.**

**Thanks so much for reading, and make sure to let me know if you rather one long chapter or two reasonable sized ones. *Mwah***


	7. Unsystematic

**This took longer than I had wanted but I wrote half of chapter eight with it so the wait shouldn't be so long next time. I've also been busy writing the _ending _to Edward's Angel. It hit me a few nights ago and though nothing is definite, the whole thing was so vivid that I wanted to get it all out before I forgot anything, even if I decide not to use it.**

**Twilight and Twilight characters are (c) to Stephenie Meyer**

**Warning: Story (will) contains male/male pairing. Later chapters will be rated M.**

* * *

As soon as I awoke on Monday morning, before I so much as opened my eyes, I knew something was very wrong. Even from behind my eyelids I could clearly see that it was far too bright for Washington.

_"Am I back in Phoenix?… Had Forks just been a dream?" _My sleep fogged mind wondered humorously.

I took a minute to ponder whether the past two weeks would be considered a fantasy or a nightmare. Any conclusion I came to would be merely a conjecture.

But the fact of the matter was that Phoenix didn't fit either. My comforter was stiff, in desperate need of fabric softener. No, Renee hadn't been anywhere near here recently. I opened one eye a fraction of an inch. I was bombarded by the wood paneling, the familiar faded teal Renee had painted the room almost 18 years ago. Definitely Forks.

I took in the unusual brightness of my bedroom. The light seemed to _glow _instead of shine. It was a blinding _white_, not the warming yellow of the sun's rays. I hesitantly got out of bed and walked to the window. My fear was well rewarded. A new layer of snow replaced what had been washed away the previous day. But worse still, all of yesterday's rain had frozen into an icy death trap.

The thought of throwing my starchy covers back over my head and hibernating until summer began to feel like the best possible option. But the abrupt thought of seeing Edward, the prospect of pulling more information out of him… suddenly I felt warm enough to brave the chill.

I had involuntarily monopolized the conversation yesterday. I had no doubt it was intentional on Edward's part. Hopefully today I would be on my game better, I would press harder for information. He would not distract me.

I was beginning to see Edward as more than a puzzle for me to figure out. I could feel the promises I made to not get carried away gradually nullify themselves. Maybe it was just the mystery surrounding the Cullens that drew me in, or it might have been the perplexing fact that no one else seemed to really _look_ at him like I did. Surely someone so devastatingly beautiful should be the center of attention. But he wasn't. The opposite seemed to be the result, people gave him a wide berth. Like a rock in a riverbed, the world flowed _around _him.

Everyone else may be content to glide past him, stealing glances. But I wasn't, I wanted to know more.

With the warmest clothes I owned on and breakfast settling in my stomach I made my way out into the alien white world. It was far worse than I imagined, I slipped twice before even reaching the truck. I was definitely going to have a bruised tailbone by spring.

The Chevy handled the roads surprisingly well. Surprising because the roads were so bad, not because I was losing faith in my only friend. Still, I kept the pace overly cautious, pressing the gas only to keep the car in motion. I didn't stand out, no one seemed in too much of a rush today.

I pulled into the parking lot, noting the shiny surface of the pavement dejectedly, the entire area was one sheet of ice. I stared down at my high-tops, nestled between the break and gas. I should invest in a pair of shoes with a little more conviction for keeping me upright.

Holding on to the frame of the car I hesitantly stepped out. The second both feet were planted I could feel whatever balance I had evaporate and I grabbed the truck with both hands, desperately trying to stay standing, though _crawling _was beginning to seem far easier. And really, which was more humiliating: Successfully getting aross the lot on my hands and knees or the entire student body watching me slide all over the place and getting nowhere?

It was at that moment, for no apparent reason, I looked up and saw Edward Cullen staring back at me. The intensity of his eyes on me did not diminish even though the hatred in them had. He was across the lot, next to his Volvo, standing effortlessly on his own patch of ice. I couldn't be sure, but his shoes didn't seem anymore convincing than mine. Maybe it came with practice and time, or maybe he did it just to annoy me.

His face was tinted with a gratified smile, even with the distance between us I could see that it was touching his eyes. And though his amusement was purely at my expense it was nice to see he had a playful side. My heart stuttered as he continued to hold my glance. This feeling was _new _to me. Unsettling and addictive.

"_What is wrong with me?" _

I tried to ignore him, thankful that my blush could easily be blamed on the cold. I pushed his teasing smirk to the back of my mind, focused on the task at hand - slowly making my way towards the bed of the truck. Something other than Edward's face, for once, caught my eye this time. It was shiny.

_"Strange,"_ I thought, _"Nothing on my truck has shined in decades."_

I looked down, my eyes falling on the tires. They were chained. No wondered I hadn't had a problem driving in the snow. Charlie must have woken up early to put them on. A surge of warm gratitude filled my body as I reached out and ran my fingers over the links. Charlie didn't say much, but his actions did.

I was so absorbed in thinking of possible ways to thank him, his favorite meal the only likely option, that I didn't hear the squealing at first. The shrill screech of spinning tires crashed through my thoughts like a tsunami and I looked up as the rest of my head tried to understand what my eyes were seeing. It was too much.

Time seemed to slow as my brain grasped at straws. Like an unbound manuscript thrown in the air, my thinking was unsystematic. My mind simplified everything, desperately trying to put coherent thoughts together.

"_Green van. Iced Parking lot. Coming at me. Skidding. Taylor."_

The gears started moving.

"_Taylor's van, skidding on the ice, sliding towards me. Going to hurt."_

And then, as time reset to its customary setting, only one thought seemed to matter.

"_Run, you idiot, run."_

Something clicked into place like a light switch being flicked, but before I could take a step, something slammed into me. It was hard as rock but the angle had been all wrong. I couldn't catch myself as the force sent me sprawling, falling into the ground behind the car next to mine, hitting my head. I looked over my shoulder, seeing Edward where I had been standing through the fog that crept over my consciousness.

_"Edward? Where did you _come _from? The van! Oh God, the van, Edward!"_

I fought to get to my feet but time was moving so fast now and the ice was making the world tilt below me.

_"SAVE HIM!" _My mind screamed, "_SAVE HIM!"_

I was up but I was too late. I watched in horror as he reached his arm out calmly. The van closed the distance between them and I fought the urge to cringe even as the _crunch _bellowed in my ears. I couldn't breath, even as I saw him standing there, perfectly fine. I couldn't even begin to register, let alone understand, the large dent in the side of the green metal where his hand had nearly punched a hole through it.

The van ricocheted off of him, the momentum sending the tail end towards me. I stared into Edward's terrified eyes before closing mine, bracing myself against the sedan's trunk and steeling my shoulder for the impact. The van finally came to a halt with a loud, hideous, whine.

"Aden!" I heard Edward scream, the fog still unpleasantly clouding my mind.

I opened my eyes, staring into his. He expression faded from horrified into blistering confusion as I twisted my way out between the two vehicles, the metal groaning as I unshaped it from around me.

All I could do was stare back at him. I parted my lips, wanting to say something, but found no words.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review, it keeps me going!**


	8. Learning to Lie

**This chapter is the shorest so far, but I wanted to cut it off before the confrontation with Edward since they're _both _going to have a lot to say. **

**A couple people have messaged me about wanting to know more about Aden but I promise that the story will answer (hopefully) everything in time. The wings, how he got the bruises, why he feels the need to protect people, yadda yadda. I haven't forgotten about those loose ends, never fear!**

**Twilight and Twilight characters are (c) to Stephenie Meyer**

**Warning: Story (will) contains male/male pairing. Later chapters will be rated M.**

**_Chapter editted/reposted on 1/22_**

* * *

His eyes didn't leave mine, even as the accusations were thrown, as clear as if he had spoken them.

I needed to say _something._

It was then that the pain decided to hit, muting any words I had planned to say. My shoulder had already felt as if the bones and tissue had been replaced with lava, hot and searing. But this was nothing compared to my body's attempt to mend itself. I held my arm gingerly in my good hand, the muscles screaming under the soft touch. I had always found it a sick joke that my body _healed _more painfully than it broke.

According to my medical records I hadn't broken, torn, or punctured anything since I wasten. The reality was that I had mangled at _least _a dozen bones and, if I was being truthful, those were most trivial of all the detriment I had done to my body. Yet all had healed long before my mother, in her panic stricken mind, could get us to the hospital. The serious injuries would mend leaving minor scratches and bruises and, if I was really unlucky, some inflammation.

I could never decide if the few minutes of unimaginable pain was a fair trade for not spending weeks in a cast.

Edward reached out and covered my hand with his. "Are you okay?"

I took a few deep breaths, the pain already residing a little.

_"Just a few more minutes."_

"I'm okay, I think I may have dislocated it."

"If that's all that's wrong, you're very lucky," his tone was pressing, unsure. But his eyes were relieved.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

_"He can't decide if he's happy I'm not road kill. 'Dead' would be easier for him to understand than 'marginally inconvenienced', I'm sure," _I laughed again. _"Its about time I started complicating _his _world."_

"You think this is _funny_?" The concern on his face was the only thing that kept me from letting another snicker escape through my lips.

I shook my head, the movement hurt, a headache immediately began to flare.

"What about you? Are you alright?"

I already knew he was.

He seemed to consider his answer carefully but I was unable to hear it as he was cut off my half the student body screeching my name. Their footsteps slowed as they neared, the screams turning into whispers. It seemed no one wanted to be the first to see the new kid in multiple pieces.

"I'm okay!" I yelled over the commotion.

"Aden?" Jessica was climbing over the sedan. "Oh thank _God! _I called 911, they're on their way," Her eyes widened when she finally noticed I was not alone. "Edward?"

I met his eyes to find him silently pleading with me. My jaw clenched. If I expected him to keep my secret I would have to learn to lie in order to protect his.

"He's a hero," I smiled. "He pushed me out of the way."

It was the truth, sort of.

The hysteria was calming down as word-of-mouth spread that no one was going to have to be scraped off the ground. The majority of reactions was a sigh of relief or a few disbelieving words, though there were a few that seemed genuinely disappointed. I didn't take it personally. Even Taylor was able to stand on his own two feet as we waited for the ambulance.

By the time the sirens were in ear shot the principal had managed to convince almost everyone to make their way inside.

Only Jessica and Lauren remained, cemented at my side. They couldn't seem to stop muttering things like, "You poor thing!" and, "I can't believe you almost _died!_"

I nodded a few times, causing the throbbing to start anew, and switched to lamely mumbling one word answers when they beckoned for a response. This chatter was not helping my migraine. It was all to the delight of Edward as he smiled amusedly from the pavement, his eyes never leaving my face.

I desperately wanted to stick my tongue out at him.

I was pleased when the EMT's arrived and pried them away, much to the girls chagrin, but my relief was short lived as they threatened me onto a stretcher, with Edward's full encouragement.

"What will your father say if you refuse the suggested precautions of medical experts?" I glared at him. He smiled back, switching his eyes to the medic closest to him, "His father is the chief of police, you know."

One glance at the poor guy's expression was enough to know I had lost the battle.

"You're shameless," I whispered to Edward as I passed him, helping myself onto the gurney.

My anger nearly boiled over as I watched him climb into the front of the ambulance.

_"Apparently his father, _the doctor, _will have no problem with _his _son skimping on medical precautions."_

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Things did not improve at the hospital. Charlie arrived in a panic, the only thing keeping him from throttling Taylor was the unwarranted guilt that spilt over his face every time he so much as looked at the sling my arm was in.

"Its not his fault, Dad," I tried explaining for the fourth time, "The parking lot was awful. It could have happened to anyone."

"I'm so sorry, Aden," Taylor's apologetic ramble began again.

I shot him a wary look. The two of them had been driving me crazy ever since Dr. Carlisle Cullen, as he introduced himself, had left to get my test results.

"_You_," Charlie snapped, pointing an angered finger towards Taylor's bed, "just hope you ever get to drive again," I sighed, rubbing my temples as he closed the curtain divider. "And you," he said, looking tiredly at me, "You just can't seem to help but get hurt, can you?" His voice was soft, my conscious immediately blazed with contrition for causing him worry.

"But I'm _not _hurt," I corrected. He cast a glance at my shoulder, one eyebrow raised. "This?" I asked innocently. "_This _is nothing. _This_ doesn't have anything to do with Taylor."

Dr. Cullen peeked around the curtain, I hadn't heard him approach. I tried to smile at him, I knew he wouldn't have bad news.

"No?" Charlie asked, only sparing a glance at Carlisle.

"No," I insisted. "Edward pushed me out of the way and _I _slipped on the ice and fell."

"Edward?" He asked, his full attention now on the doctor. I bit my lip, hoping I hadn't said too much. "Your boy?"

Dr. Cullen looked up from his clip board, his face showed no anxiety. "Yes," he confirmed. He looked over at me, his eyes boring into mine the same way Edward's had. "You were very… _lucky_."

Maybe it was something in his expression or his careful choice of words. Lucky… Edward had used the same word to describe the 'miraculous' way I had eluded tragedy, he had used the same skeptical tone too. Whichever the case, looking into Carlisle's eyes, golden brown mirrors that I had seen before on another's face, I knew then that Edward had told him. Betrayal crept up my throat and I bit my tongue hard, the physical pain easing the urge to scream. I had lied to Jessica and Lauren, lied to Charlie and the medics, lied to _his _father for _him _and he had told the first person who would listen.

I was fairly certain I was _incapable _of deliberately hurting someone. But if I had ever wanted to test that theory it would have been now and my hands would have gone for his throat.

* * *

**Hehe, I love that last line.**

**Next chapter will be longer so I'm hoping to have it ready to post by Friday if all you silent watchers actually decide to review. :P**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Loosening the Jar Lid

**Okay, so I lied. I was so _into _this chapter that I couldn't stop editting until like 3AM (I had to be up at 6 to go to work) and I rushed home and finished it for you guys! This is the first of _many _confrontations to come between Aden & Edward and like the beginning of most meaningful relationships, they just don't know whether to kiss or strangle each other yet. They'll figure it out, promise.**

**Twilight and Twilight characters are (c) to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Warning: Story (will) contains Male/Male pairing. Later chapters will be rated M.**

* * *

The test results had come back as expected, my head in perfect working order, at least from a medical standpoint. In fact, the only thing worth fussing over had been an aggravated shoulder. Get hit by an eight-seater van, spend a week in a sling. A more than fair trade all things considered.

Dr. Cullen smiled warmly at me, "You're free to go, Aden. Just stay in bed and rest for today and go easy on the arm - keep the sling on as much as possible, especially in the first week. You still may feel some soreness or stiffness after that, which is normal, but if the pain persists than give us a call. You hit your head pretty hard so if you feel any dizziness just come back in and we'll take another look at it, better to be safe than sorry, right?"

I nodded absentmindedly, eager to be away from the hospital. The sooner we could get home, the sooner I could convince Charlie that I wasn't waiting for him to turn around so I could drop dead. I slid off the gurney by myself, shooting Charlie a pointed look when his arm reached out to help me.

"The discomfort will last for a few day so I'll write you out a prescription for the pain."

"No!" I interrupted him, his hand stopping in mid-reach for his pen. "I'm fine, really. I won't need anything."

Carlisle's eyebrows raised, his face tight behind the smile, "You sure?"

"Maybe you should take it, Aden," Charlie pressed, "just incase."

"No," I told both of them, giving Charlie a particularly leveled look, "I _am _alright. I won't need it, I promise."

Dr. Cullen seemed much more convinced, a real smile returning with his easy acceptance.

"Alright then Aden, you are cleared to go home," I tried to return his friendly expression, "Hopefully we'll see each other again," he paused thoughtfully. "Under better circumstances of course."

His eyes were filled with words he wasn't saying but without a second thought, expression neutralized and before I could protest Charlie was saying his thanks and all but carrying me out of the room.

We made our way out of the heart of the E.R.., dodging people and gurneys the whole way - a game I wasn't especially good at. Charlie easily found our way to the waiting room, being on the force had given him a little more practice with the hospital. Once we got there I continued towards the door, never wanting to see the cruiser more, but Charlie's hand was stopping me, pulling me back and practically shoving me into an uncomfortable seat. The cushion was stained, I intently tried to ignored it.

"The doctor said you need to _rest. _Humor me, okay? I have to go sign some paperwork. You should call your mother," my eyes widened, "Don't give me that look, what was I supposed to do?"

I nodded, biting my lip, as he took off.

I honestly had had every intention of staying put and waiting for his return but as I felt for my phone, finding only an empty pocket, I realized I had left my cell in the examining room. I looked over at Charlie, he was 6th or 7th in line and I knew from experience that hospital paperwork was never a couple signatures and off you go, I had time.

I hadn't counted on my poor sense of direction in my calculations and before I had enough sense to turn back, I was thoroughly lost. All the halls looked exactly the same, the numbers on the identical doors meaning nothing to me. I realized dejectedly that I was going to have to resign myself to flagging down a nurse and asking for directions. Finding anyone wearing scrubs that wasn't occupied with a patient in some form of emergency, however, was proving harder than I imagined.

I was about to head off in another direction when I heard a familiar voice, _his _voice, and before I had a conscious thought to do so, my feet were following the sound of it. The closer I got to him the more upset he sounded. The last time I had found him using that tone he hadn't been to thrilled to see me. The scene in the school's Main Office ran through my head, causing me to peek around the corner fastidiously.

Edward was with his two sisters, Rosalie and Alice. The blonde seemed to be utterly furious, Edward barely less so. But of the Cullens, it was once again Alice's face that stood out to me. Frustrated, certainly, but mostly somber. I didn't know who I should be more terrified of.

"What was I supposed to do, Rose? Let him _die_? Is that what you would have done?" Edward hissed.

"This isn't just about you! It's _definitely _not about him! What about us, your family?" She spat back.

Alice's eyes lifted slowly off the floor with a tired grace. She searched both of their faces and finding nothing pleasing she shook her head and looked away, catching sight of me.

"Guys!" Alice cut into their argument, grabbing Edward's arm, he shrugged her off.

"Do you think I'm not concerned for all of us?" His voice was disbelieving.

"I don't know! _Are you?_"

"_GUYS!" _

Edward turned to look at her and they stared at each other for a mute second. His eyes grew large and he instantly turned to look straight at me. It took only a blink of an eye for the two girls to look as well. Rosalie squinted, appearing as if she would have been perfectly glad to kill me on spot. She turned her menacing stare to Edward who only acknowledged her out of the corner of his eye as she shook her head and stomped silently down the hall.

The air was thick for a moment.

"Hi Aden," Alice's voice was high and chipper despite the scene that had just unfolded. It was smooth and child-like, fitting her perfectly. "How are you feeling?"

I stuttered over my response.

_"Will anyone in this family ever do or say what I expect them to?"_

"I'm fine," I mumbled.

I had never seen any of the Cullens, Edward withstanding, up close before. But having seen Carlisle and now standing just a few feet away from Alice, I realized just how alike and different they all were.

Edward leaned into her and I could see him whisper something far too quietly for me to hear. She instantly shook her head.

"I should go find Rosalie, try to calm her down."

Without waiting for a reply, or a _protest _from the looks of Edward's expression, she took off in the same direction her sister went.

Being alone with him made his presence so much more overwhelming. It was hard to think with us so close, the sound of my breathing sounding too heavy in my ears. I was suddenly aching for even Rosalie's hateful glare if it came with the courage to speak.

I watched the side of his face as he stared out the window, willing him to say something. His jaw was clenched but his eyes were soft and searching.

_"Maybe he's feeling self-conscious too."_

The thought offered me enough strength to form words.

"How did you stop the van?"

It wasn't the most delicate tacit but it was the most forward. If previous conversations were any indication, anything but directness was simply a bush for him to beat around.

I refused to look away, even as his eyes met mine.

"How did _you _stop the van?"

I was glad to see the smile back on his face but I didn't overlook the sidestep.

"Edward," I said seriously, "How did you get over to me so quickly?"

His smile fell, his eyebrows gathering together. "I had plenty of time to get over to you, I was only a few cars away."

I glared at him, my anger rising to the surface, unable to be tamed. "Yea? Than why does your father seem to think I'm so damn _lucky?_" I spat the last word out as if it was burning my tongue.

"What're you talking about?"

"Don't do this, don't act like I'm an idiot. You _told _him. I lied for you! I lied to everyone for you! And you _told _him!"

I was letting myself get so far off course but I didn't care, not in that moment.

"You didn't lie to anyone," he said calmly, as if he was dealing with a toddler throwing a temper tantrum.

"Yes, I did. I told them all you pushed me out of the way…" As soon as I said it, I saw the angle he was playing.

"Than you didn't _lie, _I did push you out of the way," he smiled, "You simply _evaded _the rest of it."

I let my face relax, falsely mirroring his calm demeanor, "You're absolutely right. And tomorrow, when someone at school asks me how you got to me so fast, I guess I won't lie then either. Maybe I'll just _evade_ and tell them that I don't know. That you covered the distance _i__nhumanly _fast and that I can't explain it. Then maybe then you can lie for yourself!"

His face hardened, the muscles in his arms visibly tightening beneath his shirt.

"Need I remind you, _again,_ that you had your turn at the van as well. They won't just be asking question about me."

I smirked, his implicated threat amusing me.

"You took the brunt of it," I said with a shrug, trying desperately to keep the grin off my face.

He stared at me for a moment, all his features softening. The corners of his mouth slowly turned up as he barked out an unexpected laugh.

"That won't work here, Aden. Its not the same as unscrewing a jar lid. You can't just say I _loosened _it for you and expect that to explain anything."

"I know it isn't the same thing," my anger was melting away and I hated him for it.

He raised his eyebrows, "Oh? Do you?"

"Of course," I explained, "I wouldn't need you to open a jar lid for me."

He rolled his eyes but laughed again. I kicked myself as I realized how much I liked the sound of it.

"Besides," I pressed, "At least I got hurt. I think that means you automatically have more to answer for."

"You got hit by a van and you dislocated your shoulder, you're not off the hook."

My headache was coming back.

"I'm not trying to get off any hook," I said desperately. I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to keep myself focused. "I just don't know why you told anyone."

He sighed, turning back to the window.

"Its not what you think. Carlisle won't tell anyone, he would never try to hurt you," his voice was so soft and earnest, "It never occurred to me to not tell him," our eyes met once again, "You can trust him, I promise."

I nodded, too tired to fight his sincerity. His eyes dropped to my arm, cradled in its bright blue sling.

"And I _am _sorry you got hurt," his face was pained with regret. "I wasn't being careful, I didn't think it through."

"It would have been worse if you weren't there."

"Would you of…?"

_"Died?" _I silently finished.

"No," I said out loud, shaking my head. "But definitely worse."

"Then I'm glad I was there," he was still quiet, still not looking at me.

"But _how_?" I asked. "How were you there?"

He only kept my eyes for a moment before they chased down the hall after Alice and Rosalie.

"I can't really tell you. Its not just me at stake here," his defeated posture begged me to let it go.

"I would never hurt your family."

I took a few tentative steps towards him. We were close enough that I could have reached out and taken his hand to reinforce what I was saying, but I didn't dare, not knowing what his reaction would be. I wondered how his cold skin would feel when I knew to expect it.

_"I wonder if his skin would still shock me. I wonder if I would still like it."_

I forcefully curled my fingers into my palm. I noticed then that he had been doing the same thing. I stared at his fists curiously.

"Its more complicated than that," he spoke, letting out his breath slowly. "My family members aren't the only ones I don't want getting hurt."

When I looked up from his hands he was once again staring at me. Not soft like before, his whole expression was wooden, restrained. He wasn't telling me something, we were dancing and it irrated me. I took another step forward. Our feet were almost touching.

He cringed slightly, his muscles tightening around his eyes. I waited for him to take a step back, away from me, but he didn't.

"I won't let anyone get hurt because of me," it came out as a whisper, I hadn't intended it to be one.

He looked down the few inches at me, Alice's somberness now staring back at me in Edward's eyes. The sadness made him look even more beautiful, the vulnerability making him seem seventeen for the first time.

"I won't let _you _get hurt because of me."

His words sounded more of an admission of defeat than a promise, the tone sounded more enervated than resolute.

My mouth hung open just slightly, there were too many responses, too many questions. Before I could pick one a different voice called out my name.

"Aden! There you are! What happened to staying put?" Charlie asked, less than amused.

"I got lost," I mumbled, my eyes not able to leave Edward's face, my mind not able to come up with a more intelligent excuse.

"You got lost?" He said the words slowly, snorting as he paused. "You got lost… _while __sitting in a chair?_"

Edward smiled too, finally looking over at Charlie.

"Its my fault, Chief Swan. My father said Aden would be in the waiting room and I wanted to come by and see how he was feeling. I thought he had hit his head a lot harder," Charlie still looked skeptical. "He asked me to show him where the bathrooms were and we got a little sidetracked, I wanted to show him the courtyard," he explained, waving towards the window.

Charlie looked warily at me, "I'm sure you had nothing to do with it," I tried to look innocent. He looked back at Edward, my small crime forgotten. "I suppose I owe you some thanks."

Edward's eyes sought out mine and I realized he wasn't sure _exactly _what story I had given Charlie. I smiled, "I told him you pushed me out of the way."

"Oh," he said slowly. "Its no problem, sir. I'm just glad I was there."

I took a deep breath, biting my lip, before turning to my father.

"It's a good thing he was. He saw me fall as I got out of my truck. I was floundering around like a fish out of water," I caught Edward's surprised stare for a moment. "I never would have gotten out of the way in time."

Charlie's expression was an even mixture of horror and amusement.

"Can't leave you alone for a minute," he said, not noticing Edward's cocked eyebrow. "Alright, you've done enough damage for one day, lets get you home. Thanks again, Edward."

Even as Charlie began walking away, Edward's eye bore into mine. Like me, he had so many questions.

"See you tomorrow," I said in the most convincing voice I could muster at the moment.

He nodded.

I took a few steps away, immediately missing the close proximity. I turned around, staring out the window.

"And thanks - thanks for being there."

He shrugged. "I wouldn't have missed it for all the world."

I snorted, turning to follow Charlie out to the cruiser, swallowing everything I desperately wanted to say.

* * *

**I'm having a tiny bit of trouble with the next chapter, but I'm off Saturday so hopefully I can power through it and have it posted on Sunday.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. I made some changes to Ch. 8 and reposted it. Nothing important, only minor details.**


	10. Losing Ground

**Hey all this Author's Note is important so please read!**

**This story isn't a lot of feedback and I realize its probably because of my writing. So I'm considering finishing the story for friends and family only and posting it further in the future after I've had time to improve my style. I've really enjoyed sharing the story with the world and I do plan to post the story, no matter what, someday.**

**I'm sure other writers understand how it feels. I'm just beginning to feel like there's not much of a point in posting my work if no one is enjoying it.**

**I will scrape together another chapter since its half done and I haven't made any solid choice yet. **

**Thanks to those of you who have taken the time to let me know that you liked it.**

* * *

It took the 20 minute drive from the hospital on top of a solid hour at home to convince Charlie that he should go back to work. The time consisted of approximately 42 _'I swear to you, I'm fine!'_s and 36_ 'I promise I will call Dr. Cullen if the pain gets too bad'_snot to mention the sworn oaths I sighed to rest, keep the sling on, not leave the house bearing a fire and to call him if I felt so much as a sneeze coming on. I easily accepted all of these terms, ready to sign over my first born if it meant an end to the negotiations.

By the time I heard the cruiser pull out of the driveway I was exhausted. Between the not-so-life-threatening accident, the stalemate argument with Edward, and trying to reason with Charlie, _almost _as bad as reasoning with Renee, it had been a straining day.

I was grateful to fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I slept straight through the night.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

I woke up to the cries of my alarm clock. The noise startled me with its unfamiliarity - I rarely heard it, usually waking up way before it went off.

I silenced the obnoxious thing and sat up to get a better view out the window. This had become my morning ritual ever since moving to Forks. I'd wake up and immediately check the weather. It usually wasn't good news out there but there was something to be said for knowing exactly what I was in for. Today the sky was overcastted and gray but the ash colored clouds were neither raining or snowing. It was the most I could realistically wish for.

I got dressed, only putting on a light zip-up over my faded T-Shirt, hoping it would be enough. The glass hadn't felt cold when I had pressed my hand against the window. I took another peek at the sky, the corners of my mouth turning down disapprovingly. I would take a jacket, just incase.

Charlie was already sitting at the kitchen table when I got downstairs.

"Sleep good?" He asked, a chuckled murmuring below his words.

He didn't so much as look up from his paper.

"Like you wouldn't believe," I answered despite the rhetorical nature of his question. "I can't believe I was asleep so long."

I crossed the kitchen and pulled a box of Corn Flakes out of the cabinet, pouring myself a large bowl of cereal with my good hand. My stomach had finally caught on to the fact that it had missed lunch and dinner and it chided with a reprehending gurgle.

"How's the arm?" He was staring into his own bowl, trying to hide his concern.

"Its feeling much better," it was the truth. "I'm definitely not going to need those pain meds."

I tried to keep the _'I told you so,'_ tone to a minimum.

"You still should have taken them." I shrugged in response and we both dropped the subject willingly. "How'd your truck fair in all of this?

"The truck?" I hadn't really looked at it. "Oh, I think its fine. I'm pretty sure the car next to me was much worse off," My truck, I suddenly realized, was still in the school parking lot. "Do you think you could give me a ride today?"

"You think I'm going to let you walk? Knowing you, you'd stage an encore and break your neck," he was back to the paper. "I already called the station, told them I'd be a little late," he looked over at my breakfast, then up to me. "We got time," and as if to prove the point, he pulled out the sports section.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

I was ready to go not even five minutes later. I grabbed my backpack, double checked that I had the keys to the Chevy, and threw my coat over my shoulder as Charlie led the way to the front door.

"Huh."

"What?" I asked, slipping on my second boot.

Charlie looked down at me, a tinge of amusement playing in his eyes, "Looks like you already have a ride."

I cringed, assuming the worst. Did Jessica or Lauren adopt me as their charity case? I tried to be positive. Maybe Mike had seen my truck still in the lot after school and decided to swing by.

I stood up and looked over Charlie's shoulder, my eyebrows knitting together as I took in the familiar Volvo. My eyes lingered on it for a moment, slowly traveling to the figure leaning against the hood. He was alone, which meant that his siblings had found their own means. I couldn't help but find this strange but I breathed a sigh of relief anyways. I wasn't sure if I could handle Rosalie at this hour.

Edward looked from Charlie to me quickly. "I didn't think you would go back for your truck yesterday," he shrugged casually. "I figured I could give you a ride."

Charlie looked at me, trying to judge my reaction. I didn't want to put anyone out but I also wasn't ready to talk to Edward. I had counted on having all day to prepare my plan of attack. If I was thrown into a car with him now he would most likely be at an unfair advantage.

Both sets of eyes were still on me, I could see curiosity beginning to form in Charlie's. How would I explain to him why I didn't want to accept the ride? I looked over at Edward, his expression was perfectly confident. Apparently he had figured all this out already.

"Thanks, a ride would be great."

Charlie nodded, walking towards the cruiser.

I waited until Charlie had pulled away to turn my attention towards the Volvo. Edward was already there, holding the door open for me, a victorious smile on his face.

"You going to buckle me in, too?" I asked, climbing into the passenger's seat.

He looked down at me, that ever present smirk teasing at his lips, "You want me to? I will."

I sent him my best, _'I'm not amused"_ look. It was harder than it should have been and he only smiled back.

A part of me, a bigger part than I was willing to admit, was overly relieved to see him. I had half expected him to go back to glaring at me or to pull another disappearing act. His moods were so unpredictable and scattered that it was hard, especially with my limited experience, to predict which Edward would grace my presence on any particular day.

I made sure to make an exaggerated example of putting on my own seatbelt but he only laughed and closed my door, making his way to the driver's side. His pace was deliberately slow, careful, as if he was trying to make a point. Edward didn't look at me as he opened his own door, took a deep breath, and slid into his seat. He didn't reach to put his seat belt on.

We were halfway down the street before I found the desire to speak. I hesitated, not sure if breaking the ice would be to my best advantage. I always had to be on my guard with him.

"Your phone is in the glove box," he said, breaking into my thoughts. "You left it yesterday, Carlisle didn't think you would need to come back for your injuries so he thought it would be more convenient for me to bring it to you," he paused," I hope you don't mind."

I pulled out my phone, flipping it open. I had about 30 messages, all from my mother. I shut it quickly, resting my head back and closing my eyes.

_"One thing at a time,"_ I reminded myself.

"So," I said casually, "we going to talk about yesterday?"

He looked over at me, his eyes falling from my face to my chest where my arm hung protected in its sling. His face contorted with pain.

"I'm fine," I assured. "I'm a fast healer. And you know that's not the part I want to talk about."

His eyes stared out at the road though his mind was obviously elsewhere. The car sped up, we were probably going double the speed limit now. I looked out the side window for a moment, startled at how fast things were flying by us. I wanted to ask him to slow down before he hit someone but I didn't dare change the subject. I turned my head away from the blurred world and tried to ignore it.

When his words finally came they were spoken slowly as if he were considering each one. As if he too realized this conversation was a battle and feared loosing too much ground too early on.

"We shouldn't be friends," was his puzzling response.

"Is everything you say a riddle? I mean, do you ever just say what you really mean?" My voice had an edge to it.

His face was pained again, making me feel guilty.

"I'm sorry," I said, looking down at my lap. "If you don't want to be friends than why are you bringing me my phone and driving me to school? Most people would rule those actions under _friendly_."

I was playing with the folds in my jeans, not wanting to see his face. Looking at him made it so much harder to stand my ground. But as the silence stretched my curiosity peaked and I slowly raised my head to meet his eyes,

He was looking back at me, his face strained with confusion, though anger was definitely a factor as well. I subconsciously wondered how long he hadn't been watching the road. Consciously I just prayed we weren't reverting to the silent staring bit.

"You think - You think I don't _want _to be your friend?" His voice was full of disbelief.

"You just said -"

"I said we _shouldn't _be friends," he corrected.

Not wanting to be friends with me I could understand easy enough. After all, I hadn't had many friends in my life so obviously the fault would lie on me. But _shouldn't _be friends - that word baffled me. I could think of nothing that would cause people to feel that being friends with me would be detrimental except for the one _major _thing. Edward had seen a glimpse of that yesterday and judging by way he still kept popping up, I was beginning to doubt that his hesitancy was caused by me.

"Isn't it a little late for that?" I asked. "I mean, you ask me all these questions about my life like you _care_, you saved my life in front of half of our class which I _know _your family isn't happy about, and now you're coffering me around -"

"You're the one who said that your life was never in danger," he said, cutting me off.

"Not the point," I hissed. "You thought it was. Everyone was there and you did it anyways."

We were pulling into the parking lot, nothing had been accomplished.

"This is harder for me than you know," he said quietly, as if he was ashamed of the admission.

"What is?" I asked, desperate to get even a sense of what his words were playing at.

His hands gripped the wheel tighter, even though the car was parked. His knuckles were so white, standing out even against his alabaster skin. The indecision played across his face.

I reached across my body with my good hand, laying it on his forearm. Even through his thick shirt the coldness of his body chilled my skin. I closed my fingers tighter around his arm, savoring the feel of it.

He turned to me sharply, his eyes pleading with mine for a second. For a moment I thought I had done something wrong and considered pulling my hand back. But his face softened suddenly, his eyes defeated as they caught mine.

"I want to be your friend, Aden," he said so quietly I almost missed it.

"You are my friend," I whispered back.

He shook his head, his muscles tightening under my hand.

"I don't think," his jaw clenched as he stared out the window. "I don't think we _can _be friends."

"Why?" I begged but he had already pulled himself away from me, out of the car before the words left my lips.

* * *

**Please review and let me know if you liked it, because otherwise I'll never know that you want to read the rest.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading :)**


	11. Good with Combinations

**Hey! I didn't expected _anyone _to even care if I put a pause on the story - seems you guys were holding out on me! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, it was a rough weekend on the personal front. But I have decided to continue to post the story _so long as people review. _I hate writing for an audience that isn't giving me feedback, it makes me wonder if I'm doing something wrong. It doesn't have to be all good, feel free to throw some pointers out there too! :)**

**All the reviewers were awesome but I specifically wanted to thank ****MissSeventeen who has reviewed a bunch of my chapters. She has a really cool not-so-human-OC story of her own that's just starting out but I think you should totally look into.**

**I finished this chapter 5 seconds ago and I am _tired _so I may have to repost it depending on how appalling I find it tomorrow. Keep up the reviews and I'll updat by Friday night.**

* * *

Everyone stared at me as I entered the building. My urge to simply hop in my truck and drive home was already arduous and the feeling of so many eyes on me was definitely not helping. Rumors about the now infamous accident had been inevitable and Forks High's student body did not let me down. Though, from the bits and pieces I caught onto, superhuman abilities were not among the gossip, so for now at least our collective secret was safe. Most of the lavish stories ended with me either brain-dead or _dead_-dead. I wasn't sure what realities these were based on but with the way I was feeling this morning, I was only sorry to disappoint.

Alive, but suddenly unwillingly so, I nearly ran from the sight of Jessica and Lauren who were waiting at my locker to ambush me. I cringed, knowing they had already seen me and that this unpleasantly was also inescapable. I should have expected this.

"Aden, oh my god! You _were_ hurt!" One of them nearly yelled.

"You were so out of it yesterday, you were like a zombie the entire time we were with you! Do you remember anything?"

I didn't correct the first half of her statement, what was I going to say?

_"I wasn't out of it, actually. I was just silently praying that the whole situation, including you, would evaporate into thin air."_

"Uh, yea. Its all kind of a blur but I remember most of it," I gestured to my arm. "And this isn't that bad."

Lauren's face scrunched up. "So what _happened?_"

They were both looking at me with wide, interested eyes. Their enthusiastic expressions only made me more tired, as if 50 pounds of brick suddenly rested on my shoulders. Their intent faces, ears eager, were enough to tell me that they weren't going to make this quick _or _painless.

As rude as it would be, I very much wanted to shrug them off and simply find a desk to lay my head down on. I was in no mood to answer anyone's questions today, let alone questions revolving around Edward. Just thinking about him was making my head spin. His last words, _'We can't be friends,' _were echoing in my head, the reply button jammed, a never ending cycle of rejection. I imagined his sad face, his broken voice, his cold words and it made my heart hurt though I couldn't explain why. I didn't care _why_, I just wanted it to go away.

I looked back to the two girls, realizing this was probably the most exciting thing that had happened at Forks High in a decade. This was front page news in The Spartan Chronicles for at least a week. I felt a twinge of regret for thinking so harshly about them. It wasn't their fault I was having a bad morning - it was perfectly normal for them to be curious about my impossible non-accident.

"I don't really know to be honest. Like I said, it was all kind of a blur. One moment I was slipping while trying to get out of my truck and then I heard the tires squealing. I barely had time to look up before Edward was pushing me out of the way."

This sparked something in Jessica. "I didn't even see Edward until it was all over."

"Yea, he saw me sliding on the ice and came over to help me," I shook my head, trying to feign grateful disbelief. "Lucky he did."

They both looked nothing short of awestruck and I took the opportunity to turn my attention to my locker, shoving my coat inside, so they wouldn't see the smile on my face. When I felt like I could contain myself I surveyed their reactions more closely. Their expressions were identical portrayals of fascination and glimmers of horror as the _'what if's'_ passed through their mind. Charlie's face had looked the same way when he ran into my room at the hospital, nearly knocking over a nurse in the process, and saw me sitting on the examining table, perfectly fine. I knew then that they bought the story.

Two students down, 336 more to go.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

The warning bell rang and Lauren unwillingly said her goodbyes, taking off towards her own homeroom as Jessica and I walked silently in the opposite direction to ours.

When we were finally in our seats, Jessica broke the quiet, "So," she asked, looking at my sling, "how long are you going to have to keep that thing on?"

I look down at it, bringing it protectively closer to my chest.

"Not sure, really. I didn't hurt my shoulder that bad, a little over a week tops unless I aggravate it."

She considered this happily, smiling and nodding her head. I did not see the trap I was walking into until it was too late.

"So it'll be off in time for the dance?"

"Dance?" I tried to look innocent, as if I didn't have a clue where this conversation was going, trying to buy some time.

I had heard several people off handedly mentioning a dance coming up in the near future but hadn't really paid any attention as I knew it didn't apply to me. I certainly didn't plan on going on my own accord and hadn't imagined the possibility of anyone asking me.

"Two Saturdays from now, the 18th. The first Saturday of April Vacation."

"Oh," was my only reply.

"Its girls' choice," she pressed, hoping for some help on my part.

My eyes met hers and I swallowed hard, praying she didn't notice.

"Too bad I'll be out of town," I blurted out before she could formally ask me. "Maybe you should ask Mike?"

She looked at me, surprise dancing over her face, "Why? Did he say he wanted to go with me?"

I felt myself panic for a moment. Since my first day at Forks I had assumed Mike's crush on Jessica was well known. As soon as she asked the question I was immediately aware that no one had actually informed me of this, it was merely a presumption. At the very least it had been obvious to _me _but I wasn't exactly a master at social sciences and therefore any feelings of Mike's could have been figment of my imagination_. _The full realization of the term '_foot in mouth' _suddenly dawned on me.

I shrugged, "He mentioned the dance. He seemed interested in going, I think. I could find out for you."

This pleased her.

"Would you?"

I nodded, "Absolutely."

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

School was a trial of will for me. Knowing that Edward was on the same campus, likely under the same roof as me made me itch internally. All I wanted to do was find him and shake out the answers. I'd even settle for going home and hibernating until somebody else became gossip worthy and stole my undesired spotlight. It reminded me too much of my first day, people watching my every move, the same questions getting asked over and over.

_"Are you okay?"_

_ "Yes."_

_"So-and-so told me that you died!"_

_ "I didn't."_

_"I heard Edward Cullen saved your life."_

_ "He did."_

And that would launch into a longer explanation of details, both true and fictionalized, that I was desperately trying to keep straight. Jessica, when present, would nod excitedly and added her own details in. Her version was much more theatrical. She had me and Edward practically comatose and her and Lauren rushing the scene, refusing to leave our sides the entire time. I didn't comment on her dramatic license, telling myself it was the least I could do n return for letting me off the dance hook so easily.

Eric was the worst by far, literally cornering me in the halls after third period and verbally beating an interview for the Chronicle out of me. I only caught a glimpse of the despairing look he was giving his notes as I escaped, him realizing too late that the majority of the interview had consisted of _'I don't know' _and _'I think I'm late for class.'_

Things were improving slightly by English undeterred by the fact that it had started raining and didn't show any intention to stop. Word of my unscathed survival had gotten around quick enough in the small school and the wake of murmurs I had been creating all day were beginning to die down. The whole thing would probably be forgotten in a few days time, I could stick it out till then. Frankly, my mind had bigger fish to fry.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Despite the fact that I practically ran to the cafeteria I was not surprised to see him missing from his normal table. In fact, he wasn't _anywhere _in the long hall_. _I didn't have to torture myself with possibilities, this time I knew his absence had everything to do with me. If I needed any convincing of this, which I didn't, I found enough in the fact that his siblings didn't look over at me once. I had no doubts that they I knew I was staring. I could have gone over and confronted them but I had the sinking suspicion it wouldn't matter. The only information I could see Rosalie confiding in me was how many ways she knew to kill to kill a person, I didn't take her to be subtle in her hints.

I had already resigned myself to a lonely biology lab as I made my way to my locker for my coat. Resigned, but not forfeiting. I was already trying to come up with ways to trick him into my line of conversation next time and planning out what I would say to Alice if he simply didn't return. Alice, in my opinion, the only available choice.

My train of thought was so vivid that I couldn't contain my bewilderment as I was pulled out of it. _Exhausted _wasn't exactly a strong enough word for what I felt when I saw him standing at my locker, my coat in his hand.

I looked from the jacket to the door which was missing a padlock. I gave him a placatory look, as if to say, _'Fine, I'll bite.'_

He smiled, holding up the stolen object, letting it swing back and forth from one of his fingers.

"You broke into my locker?"

I wasn't as angry as I probably should have been. I also wasn't nearly as surprised as anyone else would have be considering the circumstance. It was if my mind had become jaded with the constant states of vexation and shock I always felt around him and it had made the active choice to simply accept whatever baffling thing he threw my way.

"I'm good at figuring out combinations."

"Makes sense," was all I cared to say about it.

I reached out and slid the padlock off his finger, our hands unwillingly brushing. I was pleased to hear his sudden intake of breath. I ignored the electricity that was still shooting through my arm on mere principle, Instead, I chose to simply gesture at my coat, now thrown over his shoulder.

"I don't think its really your style."

The beat up khaki-colored jacket was a worn out hand-me-down of Charlie's. It had been a gift from Renee years ago. I vaguely remembered it being cream when she originally bought it but it had tanned with dirt, mystery stains, and constant abuse. Charlie had been willing enough to pass it on when the one I had brought with me proved to be inefficient against all that Forks had to offer. The thought to ask Charlie for a new one hadn't occurred to me.

All of the Cullen's clothes seemed to reek of designer origins. I couldn't imagine Edward in any of my beloved rags.

Edward shrugged, examining the garment. "Its not as if its your color either."

"Oh?" I asked. "What would be my color?"

He appraised me slowly, actually giving it some thought. I stood still even as his eyes roamed my body, causing an uncomfortable lump to form in my throat.

"Green, I think," but he shrugged the decision away dismissingly. "Alice is better at this."

I took my coat, hugging it to me like a scolded child.

"What are you doing?" I asked defensively.

"What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes, "Showing up at my locker, breaking and entering, having a lively conversation about the fashion industry…"

"_You _brought up the coat."

"I hate when you do that," I grumbled to myself.

I continued to shake my head as I shrugged the coat on, slipping the lock into one of its pockets and returning my bag over my shoulder. He was staring at my expectantly but I only raised my eyebrows in response. Talking was getting me nowhere.

"You didn't tell anyone about yesterday," he said it as a statement.

"How do you know?" I tried to sound cocky.

He shrugged, ignoring the question, "Why didn't you?"

I shrugged back, "You coming to class today?"

His eyebrows furled and he shook his head.

"No," he paused, "but you didn't answer my question."

I laughed, much louder than I had expected to.

"When have you ever answered any of mine?" I didn't pause for a reply. "I'll see you tomorrow, Edward," I said, using all the strength I had to sound sure of myself.

I turned quickly, practically jogging down the hall.

On the way home I bought the most heavy duty key-lock I could find that would fit on my locker.

* * *

**Squee! Over 25k words!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	12. Treadmill Syndrome

**Me and my friend send each other prompts with word counts in order to help us out of our writer's block. Sometimes they're silly (once she sent me: _Edward & Aden go hang gliding. 6 Words_ My response was: "Aden dies. Edward feels really awful.") but sometimes she prompts me into "mini chapters". Most have been stupid or very OOC but I wrote this one and it turned out in context and half decent. I was back and forth on whether to post it since its so sort (500 words) but Amber really liked it and told me to play nice and share.**

**I hope that you guys like it too :)**

**And just FYI, I will be updating with a *real* chapter tomorrow.  
**

**Twilight and all Twilight Characters are (c) to Stephenie Meyers.**

**Male/Male pairing bla bla.  
**

* * *

I couldn't seem to find sleep that night. I lay in bed as the hours passed, curled up under the warm covers, eyes forced closed, but still the dreams just wouldn't come. Honestly, I didn't know why I was trying so hard, I already knew who they would be about. Everything was about Edward these days.

Even him haunting my sleep was better than being wide awake at two in the morning mulling things over. The more thought I put into it, the less anything seemed to make sense. It was like someone had placed my mind on a treadmill and there was no off button. My brain had no choice but to keep running through possibilities even though it was getting nowhere.

If I only knew why Edward wanted to keep his distance to begin with then maybe everything else would fall into place. But at every turn he skimmed around my questions, telling me just enough to confuse me more and never enough to offer any clarity.

Renee wasn't helping my state of being either. She was a nervous wreck on her best day but after the accident she all but threatened to fly to Forks and take me home by force. A couple weeks ago I may have done cartwheels at the idea but now I found myself digging my heels in and refusing to leave. I wasn't fooling myself as to the reason why.

For some reason Edward _fascinated_ me. I had never been so personally interested in anyone before. In fact, the only strong emotion I've ever felt for anyone outside my family was an unwarranted sense of protectiveness for people as a whole. The thought of anyone getting hurt, being in pain… it sent a chill down my spine. But sitting down and having a conversation with the people I was jumping into outnumbered fights for? The thought never occurred to me. And yet talking to Edward felt like a necessity.

The more I thought about it, the more alarmed I became. I wasn't just interested in the reasons behind his fickle behavior and the strange discomfort that everyone felt around his family. And though the puzzle of his inefficient explanations for _everything_ and his random absences from school were intriguing - my curiosity didn't end there. No, just as much I wanted to know what CD he was currently listening to, what his favorite movie was, and if he had friends back in Alaska that he missed.

It felt _strange _to want to know these things about him.

My eyes shot open.

'_Maybe I don't want to get off the treadmill,'_ I paused for a moment,_ 'maybe I __like __him.' _Longer pause._ '__What a stupid thing to think. I can't like him. For Pete's sake the guy is infuriating!'_

But even as the thought passed through my mind I let out a defeated groan. Leave it to me to have my first crush on the only person I ever imagined choking to death.

* * *

**Questions I've been asked:**

**Is Aden's appearance based on a Celebrity? **Not really, no. But if anyone has any ideas based off of the description I gave, feel free to let me know!

**How do you choose your chapter titles? **I don't, really. I'm terrible at picking titles (I just lucked out on the story title because it relates to something in real life). I kind of just pick out a sentence or phrase I liked within the chapter. They don't mean anything.

**You said later chapters will be rated M, for what?** Suggestions of sex, some "bad" language, and violence. (Sounds like a party to me!)

**When will Aden and Edward find out about each other?** Umm... a couple chapters. Edward will find out before Aden :)

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!  
**


	13. Naming Jealousy

**Okay, so I _swear_ I posted this Friday night. I swear I did. Apparently I didn't actually press the add button or _something_. I have a whitness! lol Anyways, I'm sorry for lying to you all. I truly did have the chapter finished on Friday and truly did think it was posted. I am absolutely terrible with all things technological so I can't say I'm exactly surprised.**

**This may be the only chapter until next weekend as I'd like to go back and edit some previous installments. I keep meaning to but I get caught up in writing so I'm hoping that if I make it a priority I'll actually get through some of it. I hate editting.**

**Twilight and all Twilight Characters are (c) to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

The next morning I woke up on my own accord despite the lack of sleep. Not wanting to hear the horrible noise Sony had the audacity to call a ring, I immediately turned my alarm off. My fingers went to my temples on their own will, trying to soothe the insomnia induced headache that was already thumping in my skull. It was hopeless. I abandoned the futile task, turning my attention to the window. The sky was a near mirror imagine of yesterday, dull and looming.

The sight had become so normal now that I knew to expect it, I hardly had to look to know what lay outside. I glanced so quickly, so dismissively, that I had already turned away from the glass when the full picture was put into focus. A grey sky, cracked pavement, dirt driveway, Charlie's cruiser, my beat-up Chevy and one shiny Volvo.

I turned back to the window too quickly, causing my brain to cry out in a fit of disapproval. It took a minute for my eyes to refocus through the pain but when they did, he still was there, clear as day. He leaned so casually against his car that'd you think _this _was becoming his morning ritual. I reached out and placed my hand against the pane of glass where his figure stood, covering him completely, willing him and his equally out-of-place vehicle off of my street and out of my mind. I peeled my palm away slowly, wishing him to be a hallucination, but his image didn't falter.

He didn't move to wave or nod, Edward didn't acknowledge me at all though he was looking right at me. In fact, he was so still he could have made a convincing statue, stone eyes staring straight through me. I may have even believed he was one until I saw the corner of his mouth twitch clearly from the second floor and his eyes spark with his invisible smile.

I raced away from the sight of him, throwing on clothes as fast as I could, not bothering to look at them as I pulled them on. My bathroom run would have made any pit crew green with envy. Charlie shot me a look I pointedly ignored as I dashed passed him in the kitchen grabbing my bag and coat.

"No breakfast today?" He asked, his disapproval evident.

His voice startled me and I very nearly crashed into the wall as I jammed on the breaks. I hadn't expected him to actually question me. It was out of character for him.

"No, Dad. I forgot Edward was driving me today, I'm running late. I'll grab something on the way to school."

He put the paper down, eyeing me carefully. I kept my expression blank, my posture eager, pressuring him into letting me go.

He sighed, "Alright. See you tonight."

I closed the front door behind me, staring at Edward from the front steps. He stared back, looking the closest thing to shy his features could manage.

"I have a vehicle of my own, you know," I said, gesturing towards my truck.

He turned his head to glance at it, eyeing it carefully as if he was seeing it for the first time. When he was satisfied he had enough ammo against it, he shook his head, frowning slightly to signify that the assessment wasn't a good one. He looked back over at me warily.

"I don't know if I trust that _thing _to safely transport you."

"It's record speaks for itself," I said defiantly.

"Maybe, but," he paused, his face loosing some of its playfulness, "you're still injured. You shouldn't be driving with one arm, how do you plan to shift?"

I walked up to his car, stopping less than a foot away from him. He didn't flinch away like I thought he would, his eyes only darkened with something that could have been curiosity.

"You're not here because of my inability to shift," I said firmly.

His face became completely serious, his eyes hardening against mine. He pushed himself off the car, straightening his back, subsequently closing the distance between us by half. His hand accidentally knocked against mine. He didn't pull it away, even as I closed mine into a tight fist.

"No," he said in a careful voice, "I'm not."

He turned away, opening the door for me and I had no choice but to climb inside willingly.

We didn't talk the whole way.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Edward was missing at lunch again, though none of the Cullens bothered looking over at me this time. Today, however, I had given up trying to figure his family out. Let them ignore me, I could only handle one Cullen at time.

Besides, unlike yesterday, the sky had stayed dry all day. I tried to take it as an omen - forcing myself to stay positive, which may have accounted for why it didn't surprise me when I saw him sitting at our lab table. He didn't look up as I entered the room, only offering me a small smile as I sat down next to him.

"How's your day going?" He asked, his stool a calculated distance from mine.

I shrugged, "How come you haven't been going to lunch?"

I could see him strain against the question. I didn't let him off the hook.

"Me and Rosalie - we're not exactly on good terms at the moment,"

"So what? You guys are family, right? You're bound to get into arguments."

"Its a little different this time. Besides, Emmett is taking her side and Jasper is really…" I could see him searching for the right words, "He's _sensitive _to strong emotions around him. I don't want to upset him or Alice when a fight inevitably breaks out."

He said as all as if he knew I'd already heard so much about his family. I suppose it wasn't a lot to asume, he must understand what an interest any student body would have in such a mysterious family.

I thought about his words for a moment.

"Is it about me?"

He sighed, nodding his head. His honesty startled me. I automatically began to raise my eyebrows at him in a silent question but tried to mask it quickly, not wanting to push too hard and be forced to start from scratch.

"I'm sorry," I offered quickly, meaning it.

"It's not your fault, she's the one being unreasonable."

I opened by mouth to respond and possibly pry for specifics but the bell cut me off. Mr. Banner immediately started his lecture even as a few students still trickled in, ending any chance for continuing the conversation.

I felt Edward turn his body forward, my senses so keen to his every movement. I watched him as his eyes focused on the board like he was actually absorbed in the lesson though he made no attempt at taking notes. For some reason his fallacious interest captivated my attention. It was only a minute before he started peeking back at me out of the corner of his eye, his lips turning up in a smile every time he caught me staring back. I didn't bother to look away like I once would have.

After about ten minutes of the game he pulled out a notebook from his bag. It looked unused. He flipped open the cover to the first page, scribbled on something on it, and slid it towards me. Though perhaps _scribble _wasn't the right word considering his penmanship.

_"You should be paying attention."_

I rolled my eyes and though my scoff was silent, I was almost certain he had heard it by the way his smirk emerged on cue.

_"I don't need to - I've taken this class before."_

_"Then let me pay attention."_

I pulled a face, causing him to nearly laugh. His teeth curled around his full bottom lip, cutting into the pink flesh – distorting the color. I looked back to the notebook quickly, not necessarily liking the feeling that was growing in my stomach.

_"If you want to pay attention, then go ahead and pay attention."_

_"I can't with you looking at me."_

_"Why?"_

He paused as his eyes lingered on the simple question, his pen hovering over the page before he let out a deep breath and wrote his answer.

"_It makes me wonder what you're thinking."_

His response surprised and relieved me at the same time. I was glad he wasn't uncomfortable because he simply didn't _like _me looking at him, which would be perfectly ligitimate. But there was an underlying question in his words. What could I say though? I couldn't tell him the truth.

Humor was a much easier route.

_"I'm checking for additional signs of bipolar disorder."_

He snorted.

_"Have you found any?"_

_"Looks like you haven't slept in an eon, insomnia can be a symptom in severe cases."_

He took one look at the paper and let out a loud short laugh before he could stifle it. I couldn't understand the reaction. I looked over at the notes, rereading what I had written as if I could have forgotten a fantasticly witty remark I had made mere seconds ago. But as scanned my artless scrawl, nothing in the simple sentence seemed that funny to me.

Mr. Banner shot the two of us an annoyed, and deserved, look. I had the decency to avert my eyes under the glaring reprimand but Edward had the gull to meet his stare head on, the big smile still plastered on his face. Banner only shook his head and restarted the lecture, the edge in his voice lingering - making his speech about Metabolic Processes sound more like a rant.

Edward wrote his response but I pushed it back towards him, shaking my head. He only shrugged and put the notebook away.

I didn't look at him again till the bell rang.

"It may not be bipolar disorder, but there is _definitely _something wrong with you," I said, trying not to smile.

I wasn't sure he heard me as he stared over my shoulder towards the front of the room, a big grin slowly spreading across his face. I followed his gaze, my eyes only finding Lauren heading our way. I turned back to Edward who had suspiciously swallowed any trace of amusement. His expression was completely neutral but his words were rushed.

"I'll meet you at the car, okay?"

I nodded to him but he was long gone.

"Hey!" Lauren called as I was stuffing my things into my bag.

"Hey," I said warily. "What's up?"

Though me and Lauren were definitely acquaintances, she wasn't someone I planned to count among my friends. She was harmless and had been nothing but welcoming since my arrival. But for the life of me, I couldn't imagine actually _talking _to the girl about anything other than homework.

If I was being guileless, and I would only be to myself, Lauren didn't seem to have a lot of _depth _to her and if there was one I didn't have time for these days it was the trivial matters that gossip entailed. And gossip seemed to hold a majority of Lauren's conversations.

"Are you really going to be out of state for April break?"

The question made me take two mental steps back. She may be shallow but Lauren was absolutely nothing if not candid.

"Um," I snagged myself on the words for a moment, "yes. Yea, I'm going to go visit my Mom, spend some time with her and my Step-Father."

The formality sounded weird to my ears and I couldn't think of another time through all of Phil's and my mother's courtship that I had ever thought of him as a Step-Anything.

"Oh," Lauren formed the word loudly. "Jessica told me you would be but I was kind of hoping you were trying to let her down easy with the Mike bit."

_"Mike," _I thought with a groan, _"I hadn't talked to Mike yet."_

My general annoyance with Edward yesterday had thwarted my plans to pull him aside during gym yesterday.

Lauren narrowed her eyes expectantly.

"No," I said, battling the desire to run from the room, "I'm really not going to be here."

Her face fell a little more, her shoulders slumping as she pulled at her backpack strap.

"I'm sure I'll find somebody to go with," the confidence in her voice did not match her disappointed posture.

I nodded encouragingly, "You will."

All the sudden her smile grew, reminding me of the scene in the Dr. Suess classic when the Grinch's heart grew three sizes. It was sudden and unexpected, causing it to also be slightly unnerving.

"You seem to be very friendly with Edward," she said, gesturing to his empty seat. I turned to look at it as if he may have reappeared there and could offer me a way out of this. "Do you think… Do you think he would go with me?"

This time I couldn't help but bite my lip. I desperately wanted to give her an automatic _NO! _but I know I had no reason to think he wouldn't and no right to speak for him.

"He hasn't mentioned anything about the dance to be honest. I could ask him if he has any interest in going," I shrugged. "I don't know though, his face family goes away a lot I hear… and with it being vacation…" I trailed off, hoping that this information would make letting her down easier if the time came.

Her arms flew around my neck despite my warning, pulling me into a crushing embrace. I awkwardly hugged her back, her slight frame feeling too foreign within my arms.

I smiled back at her as she pulled away, still fighting the obnoxious emotion boiling in my stomach and the sinking suspicion its name was jealousy.

* * *

**Hopefully them writing in the notebook wasn't too hard to follow. I also hope that you all got _why _Edward thought what Aden wrote was so funny.**

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! You make me feel so loved. Keep them coming and maybe I'll put off editting _again _lol like I need an excuse.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
